Let Me Love You
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: The best relationships aren't about the sex (although that can be a very nice bonus) or getting married or having kids... It's about knowing that you can trust the other person so much, you want to marry them and have a family: because you love them... 'Love is for children' is their way of protecting each other...Rated M for a reason. BlackHawk. Mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Let Me Love You, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement. Nor do I own Ne-Yo's 'Let Me Love You'.**

**Author's Note: Set way after the Avengers. I'm sorry for any OOCs. Smut scene, so don't read if you are under-18 or easily offended by sex. One-Shot. Don't worry though; babies' still come from storks or wherever your mom told you they come from. Got the idea from Ne-Yo's 'Let Me Love You' (the title gets its name from the song).**

**Similar background to my story 'In This Together' (i.e. about Natasha's and Clint's ages and no Alexei but Clint and Natasha aren't in that much of an established 'established' relationship) but actually has nothing to do with it. Mentions of other couple pairings too.**

**Word Count: 3,220.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Tasha?"

Said woman jumped at the suddenness of her partner's voice. She hadn't heard him come onto the roof after her. Surprisingly. She was always aware of her surroundings.

"What's wrong Clint?" she answered back, although she could probably guess why he had come up to the roof in the first place.

"You're not fond of heights Nat. You leave the climbing to me," Clint replied as he sat down on the edge of the tower beside her. He was right. She liked him to take watch from higher ground. She liked to get up in the enemy's face... on safe, earthly ground. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing... I... I just came up here to think. To clear my mind. It always seems to work for you," she whispered. She wouldn't tell him the real reason. She wouldn't put him through that sort of pain. His own nightmares were enough torment for him.

"So you decided to do that at half two in the morning. For what reason would make the Black Widow come up to the roof of Avengers' tower at this ungodly hour? A nightmare?" Damn. She was never good at hiding anything from him lately. Well shit. The invasion had made her soft. Ah heck, who was she kidding? She'd been going soft on him for years. And that was before they starting fucking each other like rabbits every time they could (so it was longer than twelve/ thirteen years).

"Nat? Earth to Natasha... Are you okay?" Clint said as he waved his hand in front of his partner's face. **She zoned out. Natasha Romanoff zoned out. What the fuck was wrong?**

"I'm fine Clint," she whispered, not looking at him. If she did, all the images of Loki hurting him would come back to her. She couldn't. She didn't want to see him get hurt because some prick-God found out her emotions for her best friend/ partner.

"And you're lying to me too. Tasha? Was it the interrogation with Loki?" Okay now that surprised her. She hadn't told him what Loki had said to her.

"You bastard! I thought I had that video destroyed," she hissed, the first part playfully, the second slightly pissed off.

"Yeah well I've learnt a lot of things from the years we've been partners Nat," he said as if that explained everything. Typical. His watchful eyes were true to his name. Study. Learn. Copy. Decide outcome. Those same eyes that saved her all those years ago.

"Really? I thought I was just a good fuck," she muttered. She always felt like she was a burden to Clint. As if she was only alive for her looks. Although that was only a small part of her. The rest of her knew otherwise. But what Clint did next was totally unexpected of him. Even if they knew each other better than they knew themselves at times.

Clint stood up quickly, pulling Natasha up with him as he stood from the edge, his hands on her arms, gripping so tightly it might even bruise. "You really think that all I consider you was just a good fuck? Is that what you think?"

Natasha couldn't reply. The anger, the fury that she first thought she saw in his eyes was actually the same sort of pain she had seen in her dreams. She bit her lip but didn't answer. She didn't know how to. In all her years as a spy, assassin and seductress nothing could have taught her how to respond to her best friend's questioning.

"Well Natasha Alianova Romanoff." She had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Let me tell you something! You are not just some good fuck or a pretty face. You mean more to me than anything else in this fucking world. You're my partner and best friend." He took a breath, as if it would calm him. "And… I love you," he added softly, his tone completely different to that of seconds before hand.

Natasha froze. Did she hear that right? Did Clint just tell her that he… that he loves her? Or was she still dreaming?

"C- Cli- Clint?"

"I love you Natasha. I've never been so scared in my life than when you're hurt or worried or scared about something," Clint whispered, his stormy grey eyes locked with Natasha's emerald ones. "Do you trust me Tasha?" he asked softly.

"Yes," came her whispered reply. "Yes I trust you."

"Then let me love you."

She couldn't help but smile at that. It sounded so cheesy yet it was so far from cheesy. "I always have. Just like I love you too," she murmured before she leant up and brushed her lips softly over Clint's. He released his death grip on her arms then proceeded to wrap his own tightly around her waist, deepening their kiss to a more passionate and fiery one. Natasha, in response, wrapped her own arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Clint brought his hands down over the curve of Natasha's ass before he grabbed her (oh so deadly yet sexy) thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Eventually, they broke away, panting, trying to get air into their lungs. "We... should take... this... to... your room," he said, still panting but he had this smile, this look of pure love which she knew she would always return. Til she gave her last breath.

"Our room," she murmured against his lips. '**That has a nice ring to it,**' she thought happily. He raised an eyebrow at her comment but his grin grew brighter.

"Our room," he agreed, pressing kisses against her lips as he made his way over to the elevator. "You do know that the minute we get into the elevator, we can't keep this position unless you want Stark to tease you about us," he stated nonchalantly, knowing she hated when the Billionaire started to tease or make any sarcastic comment towards her.

"Let them all find out then. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Fury can go screw Hill into the Helicarrier if he thinks I'm letting you go on an undetermined-length mission without me again," she confessed then kissed him hard. Almost desperately.

Clint laughed at that. He thought it was funny that their boss had any emotions at all. Even more that himself and Hill had been romantically involved for just under a decade. "I'm sure you can get him to **not** do that," he muttered smugly, proud of the fact that his lover could frighten the shit out of the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. It was funny to watch as well.

"Yeah. With or without the help of Maria," she pondered. It did help that herself and Fury's second-in-command were good friends. It was safe to call them friends. Other than Barton and Coulson, (and Fury. In a way), Hill was the only other (and only female) Agent that welcomed Natasha into S.H.E.I.L.D. If she happened to be pissed at Clint for some apparent reason she could always talk to Hill. She was, surprisingly, easy to talk to about things; especially women things that Clint didn't have much (or any) knowledge of.

"Okay, rather than dwell on the image that you gave me of Hill and Fury fucking – which, for your information, is gonna scare me for life thank you very much – I plan on making sure you scream as a result of our love making," he groaned into ear as she started to suck on the spot under his left ear, the one that him all riled up for her. Even in the most darkest of places. "Nat... Oh God... Tasha if you... keep at... that we – we won't make it... back to the... bedroom," he breathed as he struggled to maintain his self control.

She pulled away and then replied, "Okay... And as I'm let you carry me to _our_ room, I'll behave..." She stopped then added seductively, "For now."

They both smirk as he stepped into the elevator. "So if Stark starts teasing you, it is so not my fault," Clint stated.

"No it's not," she agreed. "It does mean, though, that he'll being teasing you for the same – or similar – reasons as well," she noted. It was true. The Billionaire had no mouth filter which meant that if he could find a reason to tease someone he used that info. Unless it was Pepper. Teasing Pepper meant no sex. And Tony would not risk that with Pepper. Not for anything.

They made it to Natasha's room (unofficially theirs although they were both sure everyone, even Steve and Thor, believed it was _their_ room) in record breaking time. "Clint I never knew you could run so fast," she teased once the door closed and locked behind them. "And if Stark watches the tapes, I'm sure he'll be making comments tomorrow at breakfast about you giving me hickeys in the elevator," she added, knowing she had at least four hickey on (only) one side of her neck. She wasn't going to wonder how many she'd have come the morning. Most likely more than she or anyone else in the building could get.

"Well then so it doesn't really matter if he comes to the right conclusion about me visiting you when you were Natalia," he muttered against her neck as he placed her on the bed. That had been a nice day too. And neither Clint nor Natasha was talking about the weather.

"Mmm… yeah… he was probably jealous of that at the time before he and Pepper started their proper relationship," she said as she pulled Clint's t-shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his chest as he started to remove the hoodie she was wearing. Which also happened to be one of his own.

"So you've been taking my clothes too," he murmured as he kissed her hungrily.

"It's a warm hoodie so I took it because I was going up to the roof," Natasha replied as Clint began to kiss down her neck again.

"You never did tell me why you left in the middle of the night to go up to the roof," he whispered as he trailed his tongue down the path of the zipper as he took the hoodie off of her.

"Why? Did me not being in the bed with you, wake you up?"

"Yes," he whispered before he took her left nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and sucking hungrily on it. Natasha gasped in pleasure as her tits became her lover's plaything. Yet again.

"I'll remember not to do that again then," she muttered when she recovered some of her breathing. Some of it. But it cost her. Mainly because Clint slipped his hand into her sweat pants and brushed her clit.

"I'll make sure you never will too. And you're not even wearing panties," he murmured against her chest as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"You threw my... clothes... all over... the room... earlier on... last night, I... mean... and I wasn't... bothered... to look for... my underwear," Natasha eventually got out then gasped in pleasure as Clint curled his fingers inside her.

"So you take my clothes," he said, nipping her hammering pulse on her neck.

"I usually... sleep in your... clothes Clint...You've seen... me in them... enough to know... I prefer... it like that...Anyways... You've told me... several times... before that... you love it... when I... sleep in... your clothes... That make... you feel... better," Natasha moaned. Clint smiled against her skin at that comment. It always was a wonder to him why she always took his advice or comments to heart when it involve things that weren't mission needs.

"You look unnaturally sexy in my clothes Nat," he whispered, repeating his constant words when she slept in his clothes, as he pulled his fingers out of her, removed her bottoms and pushed three fingers back into her.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Barton," Natasha moaned as he hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"One day you won't be able to say that to me without cursing yourself doing so," he warned smirking at the look on her face. A cross between confusion and absolute pure pleasure. Something only Clint has ever had the pleasure to witness. And survive.

Natasha couldn't dwell much with the idea – although she could guess what he meant by that – as Clint quickened his pace suddenly inside her and sucked her clit hard. "Oh... Fuck... CLINT!" she screamed. Yeah, seriously, Clint loves when Natasha screams his name in bed.

"I love it when you scream my name like that in _our_ bed," Clint confessed, pulling out his fingers and sucking off all her juices off of them. "Mmm... tasty," he commented as he finished cleaning off his fingers.

Natasha chuckled as she opened her eyes. "Thank you. And yet I still wonder how are you so cheesy?" she asked raising one of her hands to caress his face. He smiled, closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Coulson always said you bring out the best in me," he murmured against her wrist.

"I think he meant that you bring out the best in me," she retaliated before he leant up and kissed her softly, biting her lips playfully.

"Mmm... maybe he meant... we... bring out... the best... in... each other," he whispered in between kisses. All Natasha could smile and flip them over.

"Well then... I'm gonna... thank you... for... everything... you've done... for me... over the past... fifteen years," Natasha murmured in between kisses before she trailed down his body, laying soft kisses on his sternum, before pulling at his sweat pants. "Are you gonna help me takes these off?" she teased.

"Only if you check the left pocket of that hoodie of mine I will," he tossed back. Natasha sat back and raised an eyebrow in confusion at his statement. But even so reached down and picked up the hoodie. And the small black box that she found in the pocket was not what she had expected. How did she not feel it when she had had the hoodie on?

"C- Clint?" she stuttered.

Said man sat up and whispered, "Open it Nat." Natasha did as she was told and was greeted with a silver band with a red ruby in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. Words to describe how beautiful it is would be understatements.

"Natasha Alianova Romanoff," said woman looked at her partner (in more than one sense) when she called her by her whole name, "Will you marry me?" And she could see how nervous he was as he asked her it too.

Natasha bit her lip, smiled slightly and one small tear fell down her check. "Yes," she whispered, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

The relief on Clint's face was unmistakeable. He took the ring and pushed it onto Natasha's ring finger. "Thank you," Clint murmured before he kissed her hungrily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he ranted into her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Natasha smiled at that and repeated her... fiancée's words in her mother language which made Clint's smile wider. He always loved when she spoke Russian.

"As I remember, you said you'd take off them pants if I checked the pocket of my new hoodie," she whispered seductively in his ear while her hands moved down to the waist band of his pants.

"I did, didn't I?" he replied as he raised his hips to let her take his pants and boxers off. He didn't expect her to grab him the second the rest of his clothes were even off.

"I think you deserve something for everything you've done for me," she whispered as she slid down his body, his length still in her hand.

"Nat, you don't hav-" Clint started but Natasha cut him off.

"Clint. I want to. So please just shut up and enjoy," she murmured, smiling playfully up at her before she licked him painfully slowly. He moaned aloud as she took all of him in her mouth.

And it wasn't long before he was panting as he felt his groin tighten further, signalling he was coming closer to go over the edge. "Please Nat," he moaned, pulling on her arms to pull off him.

"Not enjoying it," she teased but relented and climbed back up his body and positioned him at her entrance.

"Don't worry I do enjoy any part of us making love. I just plan on making my stamina last all night," he whispered as he pushed up inside her causing them to moan out at their union. Reunion. Love-making.

Natasha started a slow pace of riding Clint. Even with his subtle (not really) hints to her about increasing her pace.

Groaning with frustration Clint rose up and before she could blink Natasha was on her back beneath him. Meeting her eyes before continuing, Clint made sure she was alright before he pushed into her again.

Natasha moaned loudly, no longer able to control them any longer and rocked with each stroke Clint made. He thrust into her slowly but deeply and she urgently tugged him down to her lips, claiming his mouth with hers when he finally relented and lowered down to kiss her as she desired, still pumping into her throughout their heated kiss.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered in between deep kisses, knowing they were both nearing the edge.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha replied just before she saw stars, screaming her lover's name as she came.

The release of her climax triggered his and Clint let go, loosing himself in his wife-to-be. He collapsed on top of her unable to keep his weight off her any longer. Minutes later they felt boneless and unable to move, simply exhausted after their love-making.

Once she felt like a human again and not a jellyfish, Natasha leaned the tiny bit needed to reach Clint, who rested tiredly on top of her and pressed her lips to his damp forehead. He took her left hand in his and pulled out of her and rolled over on his back and tugged her close against him, casually running his finger up and down her bare arm.

Natasha rolled over and rested her head on her favourite pillow; Clint's chest.

"I like engagement sex," Clint whispered to his fiancée. Natasha smiled at him then straddled him before she answered Clint.

"Well I hope that stamina of yours can keep up 'cause, Baby, it's gonna be one long night," Natasha stated as she positioned Clint's rehardening member at her entrance and slowly pushed it back inside her.

"Don't worry Baby. I'm gonna make love to you and as I do that, I wanna look into your eyes until they roll back," Clint whispered.

And she wasn't wrong; and her limp was the very proof of it. If you know what I mean ;-). And Stark (as well as most of the other residents in Avengers' Towers) made sure to tease them about the hickeys and the limp. Well that was until they found out that the assassins' became engaged.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just want to be the one_

_To remind you what it is to smile, yeah_

_I would like to show you_

_What true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And i will love you_

**Well how did ye like that? Good? Bad? Not enough? Ending okay? Is it worth any reviews? Want more than one chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Let Me Love You, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement. Nor do I own Ne-Yo's 'Let Me Love You'.**

**Author's Note: Set way after the Avengers. I'm sorry for any OOCs. Smut scene, so don't read if you are under-18 or easily offended by sex. Don't worry though; babies' still come from storks or wherever your mom told you they come from. Got the idea from Ne-Yo's 'Let Me Love You' (the title gets its name from the song).**

**Similar background to my story 'In This Together' (i.e. about Natasha's and Clint's ages but there was Alexei (although Natasha ****_did not_**** marry him) but Clint and Natasha weren't in that much of an established 'established' relationship) but actually has nothing to do with it. Mentions of other couple pairings too.**

**Thank you to everyone that viewed, reviewed and/ or favoured this story. So without further ado, chapter two. If you want something to happen, don't be afraid to suggest it.**

**Word Count: 2,010.**

**Chapter Two: **

Natasha sighed as she rolled over, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, her eyes still closed as sunlight made its way through the curtain. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she (eventually) opened her eyes and was greeted with her fiancé sleeping beside her. His sandy blonde hair, which was usually spiked upwards with gel, fell just above his eyes. He slept absolutely still; one arm around her waist, the only sign of movement was the rise and fall of his chest.

And he was all her's. Her partner/ best friend/ lover. Her fiancé.

Tucking the soft fabric of the sheet of their bed sheet around her chest, Natasha moved to settle her head on the crook of Clint's neck. She relaxed into the familiarity of her fiancé's body, allowing herself to melt against him with a soft sigh of contentment.

While Clint continued to sleep, Natasha traced the lines of muscles on his chest and stomach with her left finger. She relaxed into the familiarity of her fiancé's body, allowing herself to melt against him with a soft sigh of contentment.

While Clint continued to sleep, Natasha traced the lines of his muscles on his chest and stomach with her left index finger, tracing the all too familiar scars, touching each one as she observed the rhythm of the fall and rise of Clint's chest.

"Oi Nat. That tickles."

Natasha looked up at the newly awoken man, who was sleepy and glaring amusing, the slight curve of his lip and the gleam in his grey eyes told her he was far from angry at her for waking him up.

"That wasn't what you said last night," she retorted playfully.

Clint smirked back before answering, "That wasn't exactly what you were doing last night, now was it?"

Natasha smirked and blushed slightly but rolled her eyes. "As if you were complaining," she murmured.

"I'm not the one who brought it up." Clint shifted slightly on the bed, a blank look of content over his features as he traced a circle on her lower back, the same look he got when they were resting on the roof or when they had a day off and decided to spend it in bed.

"You know we're gonna have to get up soon," she murmured against his chest. "I know that if we don't show up before eleven, Tony will come barging up onto this floor after us."

"Ugh," he responded, "still got an hour."

Natasha allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, rolling her eyes as he pulled her on top of him. "Maybe you have an hour, but some of us need to look presentable. I can't go down to breakfast, looking like I've been up to an ungodly hour, making love with my best friend/ partner... Whom is also my fiancé."

"Which you were," he retorted, smirking mischievously. "And with that limp you're gonna have, I don't think you're complaining."

"But Pepper, Stark and the rest of the team don't need to know that. And well, well Mr Cocky. You think you're after giving me a limp?" she teased.

Clint smirked then licked one of the hickeys he'd given her neck before whispering into her ear, "Why wouldn't I? The way you brought yourself down on my cock. For around an hour? Or was it more? And then I flipped us over and took you from behind. And after that, I put you on your back and pounded into you like we were dogs in heat. And th-"

"Okay. Okay. I remember perfectly well about everything we did last night Clint, no need to describe every detail," Natasha interrupted him. She glared playfully at his smug smirk before glancing at the clock on her bedside locker, deciding it was time to get up. She leaned up the distance needed to kiss him softly, allowing the sheet to slip down off her body. Breaking the kiss, Clint smirked, appreciating the view of his red-haired fiancé. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her looks weren't what he was talking about. Although he'd be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy her body. But he wouldn't be lying if he said that her looks were only a bonus to him.

Natasha sat up and made to get up but stopped from doing anything else as she caught Clint's gaze. "Like what you see?" she teased as she stretched, arching her back like his bow, to give him a more, eh, graphic image of her body.

"Yeah," he whispered as he ran his hand down her side, starting just under her shoulder to her hip. "But not as much as I love the woman in front of me," he added as he noticed the slight look of confusion.

As he started to move his hand to the front of her waist, she grabbed his wrist gently and slowly removed it.

"Later, Hawkeye. Believe me I'd love to stay in bed with you all day but we've got training and paperwork to do," Natasha said, making Clint grin mischievously. She could guess (correctly) that he was already planning for later on.

She got up and began to get dress. Clint sat up and watched as Natasha placed their scattered clothes in the wash basket and then proceeded to put on fresh underwear. As she went over to her wardrobe and searched for suitable clothing for the March weather, Clint pushed himself up against the headboard and watched as she dressed in a red t-shirt and a grey pair of his old tracksuit bottoms.

Just as she began to go to brush out her tangled locks he got up and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and matching tracksuit bottoms to the ones Natasha was wearing. Once he was practically almost dressed, he approached his fiancé, took hold of her brush and brushed the rest of her hair with right hand while his left arm wrapped around her waist in a relaxed embrace.

"I was right about you limping," he whispered into her ear, smirking as he heard her sigh in amused frustration.

"You can be so cocky at times it ain't fucking right," she whispered in response, laying her hands over his left, resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed in content of their simple embrace.

"I don't think I'm as bad as Tony," he murmured into her ruby locks, closing his own eyes as he inhaled her scent. She smelt like sex and vanilla and the stuff that she used to wash their clothes.

Natasha chuckled at that. "You'd never be like Stark," she whispered then peeled herself from his embrace. "Come on, breakfast first before you think of anything else."

Minutes later, the engaged couple left their room and made their way to the elevator. If anyone had seen them, none (but Stark) would have guessed they were up to all hours, doing things that would make Steve blush (and probably faint) at the slightest mention of the act.

"You never told me why you went up to the roof last night," he muttered nonchalantly as they stepped into the elevator.

Natasha gulped slightly before whispering, "It can wait 'til when we are alone Clint."

Clint clenched his jaw, reached over to the control panel and pressed the emergency stop button. "JARVIS turn off all audio and video in this elevator please?" Clint requested before grabbing Natasha's arms and pushing her into the wall of the elevator. "Don't lie to Nat! What made you. go up to. The. Roof. Last. Night?"

"C-Cli-Clint," Natasha stuttered. She had never been good at lying to him. **'It's now or never,'** she thought.

"Natasha?!" he warned.

"I'm pregnant."

Clint froze. Did he hear that right? "Pregnant?" he repeated, releasing the death grip he had on her.

"Yeah as in – We're. Having. A. Baby." Natasha confirmed, grabbing Clint's calloused hands and placing them on her stomach. "Okay yes I admit that I did have a nightmare about my interrogation with Loki," she confessed, making him to look up from where his hands were on her stomach. "But it wasn't what he threatened to make you do to me; it was him killing you afterwards. And that hurts me more than anything. Please don't expect me to keep watching you die over and over again?" she practically begged.

"You'll never lose me Nat. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," he whispered as he lifted one hand to brush the lone tear that fell from her eye.

"I should probably tell you that after I got up, I ended up vomiting in the toilet," she added, smiling slightly at the small grin her fiancé had on his face. A grin of pure love, hope, pride and happiness.

"We're having a baby? Our baby?" Clint whispered, dropping to his knees so he was at eye level with his fiancé's stomach. Where she was carrying his child. Their baby.

"Yes," she whispered, using her hands to caress his face. She was surprised when Clint jumped up suddenly to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he ranted as he finished spinning them. He kissed her hungrily as he pushed her against the wall gently, grabbing her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist. Natasha moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, grinding their lower halves together.

"I... Love... You... So... Much," Clint whispered in between heated kisses. They were gonna be parents. Them. Parents. He thought he'd only ever seen that happening in his dreams. But it was becoming part of his – their – reality. Now that was something he would always be willing to welcome with open arms.

"I... Love... You... Too," Natasha whispered in between gasps as Clint laid biting kisses down her neck. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned as her fiancé sucked on her weak spot on her left shoulder. This was very similar to how she got pregnant in the first place; the only difference was they were in bed when she got pregnant.

"How long?" Clint whispered against her skin. His question confused Natasha slightly.

"'How long' what?" she asked for confirmation.

"How far along in the pregnancy are you?"

"Almost two months... Remember Dublin?" she replied then moaned as Clint pinched her left nipple through her top.

Clint paused and looked at her. "Yeah," he whispered as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, pulling her sweat pants and panties down as he did so.

"I... don't recall us... using m-much... protection at that time. ... Or ever since... Do you?"

"No I don't... Still; best decision ever... Well that and asking you to marry me... And my choice in Budapest, the first time, when we met," he murmured before plunging two of his fingers inside her wet entrance, causing Natasha to moan in pleasure.

"Agreed," Natasha gasped. "Shit... Clint... I need... you i-... inside... me now," she moaned as he curled his fingers inside her.

"Losing your patience already Baby?" he teased.

"Not really... Al-... Although God help... whoever's w-... waiting... fo-... for this elevator," she eventually managed to moan.

Clint could only nod before he dropped his pants and boxers then pushed himself inside her. "Fuck... Nat," he groaned into the crook of her neck as he slid in and out of her, thrusting hard.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned as her fiancé hit her G-spot repeatedly as he thrusted inside her. "Fuck... I'm not gonna last long," she whispered into his ear.

Clint grunted as Natasha tightened around him. "Cum with me Tasha," he whispered before she came, screaming, around him, pulling him over the edge with her.

"Love you," he murmured against her skin.

"Love you too," she whispered, pecking his lips with a soft kiss. "We better hurry up Clint. I bet they are all wondering where we are."

"Agreed."

**How was this chapter? Do you want me to continue it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Let Me Love You Ch. 3, Avengers.**  
**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**  
**Word Count: 1,022.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. Hope you all had a good Christmas (or the equivalent in your own religion). And Happy New Year. Hope you enjoy this.**

**And my little sister came up with Tony's remark, "OH THERE'S A BIRD! I'M GONNA CHASE IT!"**

**This is just a little update to keep you all interested.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stark learns to SHUT UP!**

When they arrived on Tony and Pepper's floor, Natasha looked at Clint and smiled, grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked out of the elevator. They didn't get far when Tony walked out of his lab.

"What were ye two doing last night? Me and Pepper could hear ye from the ground floor," Stark teased as he looked up from his tablet. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him but Tony, being Tony, continued, "Come on Clint; we all know Natasha's yours but you didn't need to give her twenty plus hickeys on her neck." Suddenly, a shoe was thrown at Stark. More specifically Natasha's shoe. He quickly ducked and shouted, pointing behind him, "OH THERE'S A BIRD! I'M GONNA CHASE IT!"

Natasha and Clint shared a look; yes they knew that Stark was crazy but when the fuck did he become that insane? They continued their way into the dining area where Steve, Bruce and Pepper were already eating.

"What?" Natasha asked as herself and Clint sat down; she had caught the knowing look Bruce and Pepper shared the minute she and Clint entered the room.

"Put it like this Tasha; Steve has ruined all but one of his punching bag supplies, Bruce had to stay in the Hulk chamber all night, Tony took all his _'frustrations' _out on me and Thor has left to spend the next two weeks with Jane. And all this happened because of how loud ye were last night. And because we now know that the two of ye have _a lot _of stamina," Pepper explained, smiling knowingly at the resident assassins before taking a sip of her coffee. "Not that me, Tony, Thor or Jane is complaining but these two are probably going to request ye keep it down on the volume or get Tony to sound proof yer floor better," she added slyly, making Clint and Natasha (_**even Natasha**_) blush.

"We were not that loud," Clint stated but three knowing looks from Bruce, Steve and Pepper made him ask, "Were we?"

"'Loud' would be the biggest understatement of the year Legolas... But you didn't have to go so hard on Spidey there... I don't think she'll be able to kill anyone other than you with her thighs," Tony teased as he entered the dining room.

"Come on Stark; there's no point in being jealous just because you can't do the same for Pepper," Clint shot back playfully; the jab did earn him a kick from his fiancé from underneath the table.

"Tasha did you tell him?" Pepper asked, her cheeks still a bright red from Clint's comment.

"Yeah; I told him on the way down here," Natasha replied, knowing exactly what the other red-head woman was referring to.

"Just so you know Katniss, I'm very capable of making my girlfriend limp," Tony stated smugly. His comment earned him an elbow to the gut from his said lover.

Clint and Natasha shared a look before Clint replied, "Just as I'm perfectly capable of lasting twelve rounds of blissful love-making with my pregnant fiancé." His revelation made Bruce and Pepper do a double spit take, Steve to go a frightful shade of red and Stark's jaw to go slack.

"When did ye get engaged?" Pepper asked, surprise written all over her face.

"WHAT?!" Bruce and Steve shouted.

But Tony's reaction was the best.

He fainted.

"Got engaged last night," Clint stated.

"And I'm pregnant around two months," Natasha finished.

Suddenly, Pepper ran over to the assassins and hugged Natasha. "Congrats Tasha," she whispered into her ear before letting her go.

"Thanks Pep," Natasha said, smiling; it was the other red-head that had convinced her that everything would be okay when Natasha found out about the pregnancy two weeks ago.

"congratulations you guys," Steve eventually said, standing up to shake Clint's hand and to hug Natasha.

"Congrats you two," Bruce said, following Steve's actions.

"Thanks guys," Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"So Hawkboy knocked up Spidey... Oh God; we're gonna have a mini assassin baby running around the place... And Spidey's becoming Mrs Legolas as well." Oh great; Loudmouth was up again. "Oh and well done Katniss... About fucking time you proposed too."

"Oh can it Stark," Clint muttered; he didn't need Stark to rain on his parade.

"Spidey did he ask you before or after you told him?" Tony asked, ignoring Clint's request.

"Before," Natasha stated, glaring at the Billionaire. "Do you love annoying everyone or do you love the sound of your own voice that much?"

"I'm just asking Spidey," Tony replied, raising his hands up into the universal sign of surrender.

"You're a pain in the ass," Natasha stated in Russian, making Clint chuckle at his fiancé's obvious annoyance at the ex-playboy.

"Now now Mrs Legolas... you have to learn to play fair now," Tony teased before ducking suddenly as Natasha threw a knife at him. "Okay okay... I'll shut up and retreat to defend my own keep," he stated mockingly before running (_literally running_) into his lab.

"Wow Nat...You've shut Stark up twice within twenty minutes," Clint stated playfully as Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's retreating form.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay shut up," Natasha whispered, standing up and collecting hers and Clint's brekfast before returning to the table.

Suddenly, JARVIS interrupted them just as Pepper, Steve and Bruce recieved texts messages. From Tony.

"Director Fury and Agent Hill are on their way up to this floor," JARVIS announced as the elevator.

"AGENT BARTON... AGENT ROMANOFF... PREGNANT... AND ENGAGED... SINCE WHEN?!" Fury roared as he and Maria walked into the dining room. But the amused smirk on his face told the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents he was far from angry.

"STARK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Natasha screamed in at the Billionaire Loudmouth.

Oh he was one dead man now.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that. Hope to have a new chapter for you soon. This chapter worth any reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 4, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107**.  
**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers... What else is new?**  
**Author's Note: ****A big thanks to the following who have reviewed this story;  
**_**diehardtwilightfan23  
Stargazerr11  
wolfhawke26  
Guest (30**__**th**__** Nov. 2012 Ch. 2; please sign in so I can thank you for the review)  
Precious93  
Pati G W Black  
**_**And a just as thank you to the 19 people who have favourited and the 21 people following this story. Love you guys. ****Sorry for not updating sooner... Enjoy this new chapter.**  
**Word Count: ****1,343.**

**Chapter Four: **

"I'm gonna murder that bastard," Natasha muttered in Russian, looking at Clint when she spoke.

"As long as you let me help you I don't mind," Clint responded, smirking at the look of worry on the rest of the group's faces.

"WELL?!" Fury shouted. "IS WHAT STARK SAID TRUE?!"

"Yes Sir," Natasha and Clint said at the same time. "It's true."

"Well about fucking time," he stated, making everyone pause in surprise.

"WHAT?" Natasha and Clint shouted.

"You heard me Agents; it's about fucking time the two of you admitted you love each other when it has been so fucking obvious to everyone around you… Ye were almost worst than Stark and Ms Potts," he stated as if it had been as obvious as 'one plus one equals two.'

"Hey!" Tony shouted while Pepper blushed at the Director's statement.

Natasha and Clint shared a look; the only one they had ever told they were actually sleeping together had been Coulson. Well, technically they never told Phil; he just happened to walk in on them when Clint had his face buried in between Natasha's thighs during a mission in Casablanca.

"How obvious was it?" Clint asked after a few minutes.

"Very clear to everyone who _knows_ you," Maria stated as if it was so obvious.

"Oh great," Natasha muttered. "I'm seriously worried about who else Stark texted," she said to Clint just as the said Billionaire walked out of his lab.

"Everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. knows about the love spider-birds," he stated, smiling.

Natasha turned her head and glared at the Billionaire. "Are you an idiot?" she snarled at him. "Do you want a dead sentence?"

Tony gulped and ran (_actually ran_) to his lab, petrified that Natasha would cause him some bodily harm that would leave him unable to reproduce.

"Pepper… Tony is one lucky bastard that you love him because otherwise I would have killed him a long time ago," Natasha stated as she rested her head in her hands and massaged her temples. "And said bastard has now given me a headache," she muttered in Russian, making Clint chuckle slightly.

"I'll make it up to you later," Clint whispered in Russian, smiling slightly at the look Natasha threw him.

"You better," she whispered before looking up at their boss. "Sir, may I ask why you're here?" she asked as politely as she could manage.

"Yeah… Agent Romanoff, you are, from here on, off field duty. You are now placed on desk and consultant duty," Fury stated, his tone showing there was no room for argument. "Agent Barton, once Agent Romanoff is six months along, you too will be removed from active field duty and placed on desk/ consultant duty… After the child is born ye can decide whether ye return to field duty or remain consultants."

Natasha and Clint looked at each other then back at their boss. "Understood, Sir," they responded.

"Good… We're done here Hill," Fury stated before turning and walking towards the elevator.

"Congrats ye two," Maria said in Greek, smiling before following the Director.

"YE TWO BEHAVE!" Natasha shouted in Greek after them. Hill's only response was showing the red head the finger.

"She's gonna kill you," Clint whispered in Russian before standing up and collecting a plate each for himself and Natasha. "So anything interesting on the news?" he asked as he sat down and helped himself to the pancakes in the middle of the dining table.

"No… Unless you count Stark Industries beating Hammer Industries on stock and ratings," Pepper stated as she checked her tablet. "So Natasha and Clint, what do you plan on doing for the wedding?" she asked slyly.

"Something simple and quick. Not too fussy," Natasha stated as she began to eat her own breakfast.

"And only ye guys, Jane, Maria and Fury to be present," Clint added, smirking as everyone present started smiling at the assassins' choice.

"And before the baby is born," Natasha said as she finished eating. "And don't you dare try to fuss over it Pepper," she warned as she got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Aw but Tasha," Pepper started but quickly stopped when the other red head raised an eyebrow, indicating she wasn't arguing about the matter.

All the men chuckled at that; nobody argued with the women. But when the two red heads argued there was a different winner every time.

"I better go finish off my project," Bruce said as he stood up and headed towards the stairs; he hated the enclosed space of the elevator.

"I'm gonna go train for an hour or so," Steve announced as he stood up as well. "See you all later."

"Oh yeah that reminds me…" Pepper started. "The lads decided that Wednesdays would be movie marathon night," she revealed.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before Clint asked, "What time?"

"Eight… If ye want to come that is," Pepper replied.

"We'll be there Pep… I don't think it'd be fair for me to leave you alone with Tony, Steve and Bruce… Although I think it's only Tony that I'd be worried about," Natasha stated as she and Clint stood up. "We'll see you then." They waved their goodbyes and made their way to the elevator.

"So what are we gonna do for the next seven to eight hours?" Clint asked as he pulled Natasha close to him, his arms wrapped snugly around his fiancé's waist.

"Mmm… I don't know… Watch you shoot that bow of yours for a while," Natasha whispered, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the archer's neck. "Maybe drag you out shopping… _Then we go upstairs for a while,_" she whispered teasingly before taking his bottom lip in between hers and sucking on it gently.

"That sounds like a plan," Clint whispered against Natasha's lips. He moaned gently when Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling on it gently.

They broke apart just as the elevator opened to their floor. They walked towards the shooting range Tony had installed on their floor. "So you want to get married before the baby is born," Clint stated as he picked up his bow and a full quiver. "Why?" he whispered as he stood in front of her.

"Because this is our child," Natasha stated before pecking his lips softly.

"The start of our family," Clint whispered, smiling at the idea of his own statement.

"Already thinking of more kids?" the red head teased as Clint took a stance and ordered JARVIS to set up his usual target run.

"Maybe," Clint responded as he let his first arrow fly. "That is, if you want more," he confessed, continuing to hit each target perfectly.

Natasha chuckled lightly as she caught Clint throwing her a puppy dog eyed look. "How many would you like?" she asked as he shot his, at least, twentieth target.

"At least two… Max four," he replied as he finished his target practice. "But how many do you want?" he asked as he came over to where she was sitting, resting his hands on her hips and his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how many kids I want Clint," she whispered as their eyes locked on each other's. "All I know is that I do want a family with you," she whispered, kissing him softly.

Clint smiled at her statement; at least she was okay with having kids. "I did say that I was going to drag you shopping with me," Natasha stated, sliding off her seat on the work bench. "Come on Hawk… The sooner we get going the sooner we can get back."

"Please tell me I'm not gonna regret promising to bring you shopping," Clint whispered as he let Natasha lead to the elevator.

Natasha smirked and threw a seductive look at her fiancé over her shoulder. "Now Clint… when have I ever made you regret going shopping with me?" she teased.

Clint smirked as he remembered the last time he went shopping with Natasha; it was going to be a long but fun three hours.

**How was this chapter? Hope to have Ch. 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107**.  
**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers... What else is new?**  
**Author's Note: ****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. A special thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter;  
**_**Starrgazer11  
wolfhawke26**_

**To **_**OMGthatisabadfic**_**, if you don't want to read fluff, do not read my stories. Thank you for your opinion but if you don't like the idea of people who have gone through bullshit through their lives and now they've found happiness definitely don't read my stories, I don't want to disappoint anyone. But I'm gonna stick with what I know best – finding happiness when you feel like shit.**

**So I'm gonna stop with my rants and give everyone who wants fluffiness in stories the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**  
**Word Count: ****1,796.**

**Chapter Five:**

They arrived back at the tower at half five; Natasha had bought at least four new dresses, six new pairs of shoes, as well as new track suits and tank tops… All of which were bought with by her secret account in Barbados. She didn't buy any new hoodies or pyjamas because she usually took Clint's hoodies and she preferred to sleep in Clint's clothes. Well she slept naked when herself and Clint got down time together.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret bringing me shopping," Natasha stated as she placed her handbag and two of her shopping bags on their kitchen table before turning and sliding onto the table.

Clint chuckled and placed the rest of the bags beside the first two. "You were right… Again," Clint whispered as he stood in front of her.

"I'm always right," Natasha teased as she ran her hands up his arms to his chest then around his neck. "Baby," she added, smiling as he smirked and rested his hands on her hips.

"I know," Clint whispered before kissing her passionately.

Natasha smirked and kissed him back hungrily; they did have two and an half hours to kill before they went down to join the others for movie night. She moaned into the kiss as Clint moved his hands to her ass and dragged her forward so they could grind against each other.

"You… had this… all planned… out," Natasha whispered into his mouth in between moans as Clint wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Was I?" Clint whispered as he trailed his hands up her body to the top of her hoodie and pulled the zipper down. Once that was down, he pushed the beige hoodie off her shoulders and off her body before taking her t-shirt off as well. "I thought I was improvising," he muttered teasingly, breaking away from her mouth and attaching his lips to her neck.

"Y-... you're a... tease..." Natasha gasped as she felt her fiancé bite down on her skin. "Fuck," she breathed as she moved her hands down his body and tugged at them hem of t-shirt. "Off," she commanded, returning the smirk he gave her request.

Clint removed his hands from where they were on her hips and helped her remove his t-shirt before pulling her back to him, moulding their bodies together as he unclasped her bra and removed the distractive barrier. "Oh God... Nat..." Clint groaned into her mouth as they grinded harder against each other. He gripped her legs tighter before tugging on the waistband of her sweatpants, wanting her to get naked as soon as possible.

"You're t-... telling me," Natasha moaned as she lifted her hips to let Clint pull her pants off. "Oh God," she gasped before rambling in a broken English and Russian that could only belong to her as Clint moved his lips down her body, laying butterfly kisses on her soft skin, stopping and playing with her breasts before continuing down her body.

Clint smirked and chuckled at his lover's broken mixture of English and Russian as he continued kissing his way down her body as well as pushing her down so she could lie on the table. Once he reached her lower lips, he nuzzled her through her panties with his nose making her moan loudly in approval. "You so love it when I go down on you," Clint whispered against her, his grin growing as Natasha grabbed his hair and pushed his face against her soaked panties.

"M-... may... maybe," Natasha moaned before gasping loudly and bucking her hips when Clint brushed two fingers of his left hand lazily up her still clothed slit. "Fuck... Oh God," she groaned as her lover pulled her panties aside before pushing one then two fingers inside her entrance.

"Come on Baby... I know you like when I go down on you," Clint stated before curling his fingers inside her. "You gonna admit it?" he whispered as he lay a soft kiss on her clit and used his right hand to tear the sides of her panties and removed them.

Natasha - too distracted to realise that Clint had ripped another pair of her underwear - could only nod and moan loudly as Clint ran his tongue along her slit slowly. "Yes... O-... oh God... yes," she moaned as Clint added another digit inside her, latching his lips to her clit and sucking on it hungrily.

"Never knew I was '_God_' Nat," he teased before starting to hum as he reattached his lips to her clit. Her only reply was tightening her hold on his hair and forcing him closer to her core.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat as she neared the edge but when she felt his added vibrations it was all that was needed to push her over the edge. "CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came pulsing on his tongue and around her fiancé's digits.

"Fuck," she gasped as she came down from her high, her head thrown to the side, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Clint smiled against her entrance as he lapped up her juices before kissing his way back up her body until he reached her lips. "Do you really think of me as '_God_' Baby?" Clint whispered, smirking smugly before kissing her hungrily.

Natasha moaned into their kiss as she tasted herself on Clint's lips but kept the fingers of her left hand threaded through Clint's hair while her right hand trailed down his back to the waistband of his grey sweat pants. "Cocky much," Natasha whispered into his mouth as she moved her hand inside his sweat pants.

"You agreed to marry me... why wouldn't I be? And you've let me eat you out and make love to you for how long... Do I need any other reasons?" he whispered before moaning as Natasha moved her hand into his boxers, gripping him firmly in her small pale hand.

"Umm... They are good reasons..." Natasha whispered into his mouth as she pumped him slowly but firmly. "Someone's getting impatient," she teased as he bucked his hips into her touch.

Clint's impulsive response was removing his pants, boxers and runners. "Fuck... Nat..." he moaned, breaking away from her mouth and leaning his forehead in the crook of her neck as he tried to control his impulse to take her as hard and as fast as humanely possible. He had to be more careful not to hurt her... Or their baby.

"Want y-... you... in me... Clint... Now," she moaned as she felt Clint bit and suck hungrily on her weak spot.

Clint nodded then pulled away from her to help her turn over onto her stomach. Once she was comfortable, he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside her, making them both groan in pleasure at the mutual feel of completion.

"Fuck... Nat... This will... never get o-... old," Clint gasped as he lay his front on her back, one of his hands resting on her hip while the other played with her breasts, thanking whatever God that existed that Natasha was strong enough to support both their weight to free his hands to pleasure her body.

"I... a- ag... agree with... that," Natasha moaned as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. "Please... move," she requested, moving her head back until it rested on Clint's shoulder.

"With pleasure," Clint responded, pulling out of her slowly until only the head of his dick was inside her before thrusting back inside her. He continued his differenced pace inside her as he used his right hand to play with her clit while he used his left to play with her tits.

"Shit... Stop... Clint..." Natasha gasped, making Clint stop and frown in confusion. He pulled out of her and let her turn over onto her back. "Need... to see you," she revealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "Get... back... in... me... now," Natasha ordered into his mouth in between kisses.

Clint smiled against her lips and positioned himself at her entrance again, sliding in slowly. "I... l-... love... you," Clint whispered into her mouth as he moved slowly inside her, building a steady pace.

"I... love you... too," Natasha whispered, moaning loudly as she felt Clint hit all the right places inside her. Clint smiled against her mouth, moving his left hand to fist her hair, keeping their mouths joined as he rocked into her while his right arm rested beside her hip.

"Oh... God... Clint," Natasha moaned as she felt her walls tighten around his length. "I'm close," she gasped as she felt her orgasm grow closer and closer to going over the edge.

"Want... you to... cum... wi-... with me... Nat," Clint moaned, breaking the kiss and moving his head so his face rested in the crook of her neck. Natasha could only nod and tighten her hold around him.

Within minutes and a few more, harder, well placed thrusts, they came together, screaming and shouting each other's names as they reached ecstasy.

"You are... amazing and beautiful... Nat... Have I ever told you that?" Clint whispered as he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to his body as he stood up from the table.

"A few times... But I never get tired of hearing it," Natasha whispered as she laid her head in the crook of Clint's neck, her arms wrapped his neck and her legs around his waist.

Clint chuckled as he carried her to their bathroom. "We better get cleaned up before we got down to the rest of the gang for movie night," he stated. He held her close to him as he turned on the shower. "We've got half an hour before we've got to go up to them," he added as he stepped into the shower.

Natasha chuckled lightly as she snuggled further into Clint's shoulder, practically worn out from their _activities_. "Your stamina never fails to amaze me Baby," she murmured against his skin. "Around two hours... well done," she teased, raising her head to look at him and smirked at the look on his face.

"Cheeky," Clint retorted, smirking smugly at the fact that he had worn the red haired Russian out. As per usual for when they were alone together.

"Mmm... but you still love me," Natasha whispered, pecking his lips softly.

"Always have, always will," Clint murmured against her lips. "And I'll show you all of my love again once we finish with the movie marathon," he stated.

Natasha smirked at that, raising an eyebrow to challenge his statement. "I'll hold you up to that Hawkeye," she teased, smirking at her fiancé.

Clint smirked in reply; he always loved a challenge.

**I'm sorry this was late but I'm out of school next week for mid-term so I hope to have more chapters for all of my stories. And I'm working on four or five stories at the same time, confusing myself so I'm sorry for late updates.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 6, Avengers.****  
****Author:**** ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do own Avengers. Or any movies (or programs) I may mention in this story.****  
****Author's Note:****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. A special thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter:  
**_**Stargazer11  
Malmal86  
wolfhawke26**_

**I'm so so sorry that I didn't update this story sooner but life is troublesome lately. But I promise that I will finish this story before I do anything else. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.****  
****Word Count:****1,370****.**

**Chapter Six:**

"Oi Katniss... Is there anything that we shouldn't watch with Spidey?" Stark asked as the men collected the pizzas and alcohol from the kitchen.

"Any Bond films with supposed Russians," Clint responded as he picked up two bottles of vodka before stopping: **was Natasha allowed to drink alcohol?** His question was quickly answered by the woman in question walked into the kitchen.

"No vodka Clint," the red head stated as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the two bottles of fruit juice. She smirked at his raised eyebrow; she never turned down vodka. _Ever_.

"Who are you and what have you done to Natasha Romanoff?" Clint called after her as she walked back in the home theatre room.

"Pregnant," she called back as she sat down on one of the love seats while Clint and Stark came into the room with the pizzas and drinks. "Or did you forget that we have one on the way?" she teased as Clint came over to her.

"Troublesome..." Clint muttered as he put two plain pizzas on the table in front of Natasha. The red head stood up and let the archer sit down before sitting down in his lap, curling herself into his body so they could both watch the movies comfortably.

Clint smiled as Natasha laid her head in the crook of his neck while taking one of the plain pizzas and placing it in her lap. Being pregnant suited Natasha; the red head was more relaxed around the team, even willing to be more affectionate towards Clint in front of them.

"Which would you prefer to have first: a boy or a girl?" Natasha whispered in Russian against his wife beater before taking a slice of pizza. Clint's face furrowed in confusion at his lover's question and turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting. She smiled at the look on his face before adding, "I'm serious... what would you like to have first?"

"You planning on more kids?" Clint replied in the same tongue, a smile crossing his face as he realised what his fiancé was subtly telling him.

"Maybe," she taunted before she took a bite out of her slice of pizza. She smiled as Clint grinned proudly at her response - he was like a two year old that got the present he was looking for.

"Thank you," Clint whispered, smiling as he leant down and kissed her cheek lovingly.

Natasha smiled at his semi public display of affection and was about to respond but their little conversation was interrupted by a certain Billionaire Scientist.

"OI BLACKHAWK... STOP WITH THE PDA!" Tony shouted at them, resulting in a pillow being thrown with perfect aim at his head, hitting him perfectly in the face.

The Billionaire was about to throw the pillow back at the red head and shout "PILLOW FIGHT!" but was stopped when Pepper grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said **'You-throw-that-and-there's-no-sex-for-a-week.'** The Billionaire pouted but did as he was told, lying down on his side on the couch while Pepper lay down beside him, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

"See? I'm not the only one who's whipped," Clint stated childishly, making Natasha chuckle at his behaviour before stating her agreement at her lover's statement. Well, he was right; all the men in the tower were wrapped around the little finger of their respective partners. Clint and Natasha, Pepper and Tony, Jane and Thor while Bruce was seeing Betty again after finally being able to control the Hulk perfectly while Steve had begun seeing Darcy, a friend and work colleague of Jane's.

"True... At least, you willingly admit it," Natasha whispered, smiling as she turned her head as the opening screen of '_Lord of the Rings; the Fellowship of the Ring_' rolled.

Clint grinned as he rested his head against Natasha's; it was going to be a long but fun nine hours.

*** * * Nine Hours Later * * ***

"SEE? SEE? I TOLD YOU YOU'D ENJOY IT!" Tony shouted at Steve as the ending credits of '_Lord of the Rings; the Return of the King_' rolled.

"Yeah... That's a first," Steve stated, making everyone but Natasha, who had fallen asleep half way through the last film, laugh.

"You are not that loud so why are you laughing like there's no tomorrow," Natasha mumbled sleepily against Clint's top, surprising everyone in the room, having believed the red head was still asleep.

"It's not our fault that that assassin mind set of yours is so tuned in even when you're asleep," Tony stated, earning himself a glare from the red head lying in Clint's lap. The Billionaire held his hands up from where they had been wrapped around Pepper's waist in the universal sign of surrender.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Stark kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like him and she was wondering what he was planning until she noticed him fidgeting with a box in his pocket. She smirked and chuckled before turning her head into Clint's chest. "If you hear Pepper screaming '_yes_' later on, it's because Stark finally got the balls to propose," Natasha whispered in Russian, making her lover chuckle at her information.

"About fucking time," Clint replied in the same tongue, making Natasha smile against his chest.

Everyone watched with raised eyebrows as the couple spoke in Russian, unaware of what language it actually was or the fact that the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents both knew exactly was going to happen in around half an hour when everyone had gone to their own rooms.

"What are you planning Hot Head?" Steve asked, noticing the knowing smirk on Clint's face, indicating that the archer was in agreement to whatever Natasha was saying.

"Nothing that concerns anyone but Clint, myself and putting up the _**shopping**_ _we_ did earlier," Natasha responded, smirking as she realised Tony was going to make a comment about her suggestive statement.

Clint chuckled as Steve blushed when Tony shouted after Natasha's statement, indicating exactly what the red head had intended. "_SOMEONE'S GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT!_"

"In more than one sense," Natasha whispered in Russian as Tony started tickling Pepper, making the taller red head squeal and squirm at the Genius' ministrations.

"Someone got worn out last night... Or was it earlier on after you two got back from your _shopping_?" Tony teased over Pepper's squealing and laughter as Natasha '_yawned_', curling herself further into Clint's touch.

"Stark, shut it," Natasha warned before sitting up and standing. "And I'm going to bed before he starts giving me a headache," she stated before saying her 'goodnights,' kissing Clint chastely and whispering something in Russian against his lips then heading towards the elevator.

"Whipped," Bruce, Steve, Tony and Pepper (_and Pepper!)_ stated as they watched Clint fight his instincts to follow Natasha straight away.

"Oh can it already," Clint muttered as he stood up and picked the two empty cartoons of pizza himself and Natasha had eaten from before disposing of the empty cardboards.

The rest of the group only smiled as Clint said his own 'goodnights' and left the room, heading towards the elevator. "JARVIS, did Natasha go straight to our floor?" Clint asked the AI, knowing Natasha would go to the gym if she was feeling off.

"Yes Sir... She also changed into one of _your_ shirts once she arrived in your shared bedroom. Would you like me to inform her that you are on your way up to your floor, Sir?" the AI responded.

"No but thank you for that info JARVIS," Clint responded, smiling at the fact that his fiancé preferred sleeping in his clothes... And he was guessing she was purposely wearing a certain shirt if her words against his lips when she left to '_go to bed_' were any suggestion.

"_Please, hurry up and get your ass up to our bed... You know I don't like waiting... Unless you want me to take care of my needs by myself..._"

And Clint couldn't wait until he got up to their bed so he could make sure her needs were taken care of. He was always a gentleman when she needed such needs dealt with. If you know what I mean.

**Okay, again, I'm extremely sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I hope to have chapter seven up soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 7, Avengers.****  
****Author:**** ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics.****  
****Author's Note:****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/and reviewed this story; love you guys. A special thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter:**_**  
**__**DaskaFinn**__**  
**__**wolfhawke26**__**  
**__**AnimeStarz12 (thank you for the name suggestion, it's really appreciated)**__**  
**_**Oh, and if you want to know what Clint's tattoo is, read my other story '**_**Never Gonna Stop**_**'**** (the prequel to this story) and it will explain the tattoo perfectly.****  
****Word Count:****3,140.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"What do you need taken care of?" Clint asked suggestively as he entered the bedroom, leaning his left shoulder against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest, smiling at his lover who was lying on their bed.

Natasha looked up from the book she was reading, smirking at the knowing look on her lover's face. "What _I_ need? Ever the gentleman, Clint," the red head teased, making the archer pout with puppy dog eyes at her. "Why don't you get over here and check what I need to have taken care of?" she added, smiling seductively at her fiancé.

Clint returned his lover's smile as he pulled his top over his head before he walked over to the bed. "Mmm... I'm gonna have to take that shirt of mine of off you if I'm gonna find what needs you need taken care of," the archer stated as he crawled onto the bed and onto Natasha, smirking at her smugly. "What do you think Baby?"

Natasha only smiled up at Clint as he placed his hands on either side of her head, letting him tower dominantly over the ex Russian. She slowly ran her hands up his body, her fingers running over his Pecs and abs lovingly before using her right hand to grip the hairs on the nape of his neck and pull him down into a toe curling, hungry kiss.

"Hi," she gasped when they broke apart to breathe, both panting heavily.

"Hi," Clint whispered, smiling lovingly at Natasha. "You okay?" he whispered, noting how she had slept for almost two hours earlier on.

"Yeah... A certain somebody had kept me awake most of last night meaning I got very little sleep," she whispered teasingly as she used her left hand to caress his cheek gently.

Clint chuckled before brushing his lips over hers then kissing her softly. "You were asking me what I would like us to have first; a boy or a girl... Why?" Clint whispered against her lips while he brought his right hand down to her hip as his left hand undid the buttons of the shirt, noting she was wearing his dog tags. He smiled at her sentimentality as he finished undoing the shirt's buttons. God, he loves her so much.

"Mmm... Just wanted to know," Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint slipped his right hand under the shirt she was wearing and into her panties, brushing her clit with the calloused pad of his thumb, making her buck her hips in appreciation.

"What do you want?" Clint asked as he slipped two archery roughened fingers inside her entrance, making Natasha moan loudly and arch her body towards him in approval at his actions.

"Ugh… I… think it'd be-… nice… if we had one of each," Natasha whispered in between gasps and moans as Clint moved his fingers in and out of her, using a differencing pace. "But… I don't mind… what we have," she added before arching her body higher to his touch as he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting the erect nub hungrily while he used his left hand to tear the sides of her panties and removed them from her body.

"So you think we should have more than one kid," Clint whispered as he switched his lips to her other breast, smiling as his name fell from her lips in a mixture of both a prayer and a curse.

"M-… maybe," she gasped as her fiancé added another digit inside her, then another before scissoring and curling them inside her as he kissed and sucked his way down to her cunt.

Clint only smiled as Natasha started rambling in broken Russian and English about everything she wanted to do to him when he took her clitoris in between his lips, sucking on the bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," Natasha moaned as Clint worked his talented mouth on her love mound while continuing to move his fingers inside her. She threaded the fingers of her right hand through the sandy strands of his hair while her left hand gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as she felt the first signs of her impending orgasm.

"Come on Nat," Clint mumbled as he ran his tongue along her slit, making the red head beneath him groan her agreement for his actions. He smiled as he felt her walls flutter around his digits. "Come on and cum for me Baby," the archer requested as he used his calloused fingers to hit her G-spot every time he moved them inside her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around Clint's fingers and on his face, her body arching to his touch while she gripped his hair and the bed sheet tightly, pushing herself further into his touch.

Clint lapped up all her juices before slowly pulling his fingers out of her entrance, making his red haired lover groan in protest at his teasing and the loss of contact. "I so love doing that," Clint whispered as he kissed his way back up her body, laying a gentle kiss on her stomach before moving up to her lips.

"At times, you are the biggest Neanderthal for your lack of cultural knowledge while at other times, you're a caveman for your need to feel masculine dominance over me," Natasha whispered into his mouth before he kissed her hungrily and possessively, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Clint chuckled at her statement. She was right; he knew only the basics of every style of cultural dances and cultural music in various countries. More specifically, he knew the basics of ballet. And he only knew the basics of ballet because it was the only thing she loved from her past.

"Only for you," he whispered against her lips as he wrapped his right hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He placed his left hand back on the pillow beside her head as their lips continued to meet hungrily. He gasped loudly into the kiss as Natasha grasped him through the fabric of his sweat pants. "Oh God… Nat," Clint moaned into her mouth as she slowly slid her hand into his pants and boxers before gripping his cock firmly and pumping his length slowly but firmly.

"Yes Baby?" Natasha teased before she suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, surprising the archer by her actions. She grinned as she broke the kiss and moved her way down his body. She stopped at his left nipple and took it in her mouth, running the tip of her tongue over the erect nub as she moved her hand on his member. She used her free hand to tug on the waistband of his pants, making him raise his hips to let her take off the fabric. Natasha pulled her hand out of his pants and used both her hands to pull his sweat pants and boxers off him before gripping him firmly again.

"You… Tease," Clint managed to gasp as Natasha kissed her way down his body. Once she reached his erection, she blew on the head of his cock teasingly, grinning as he bucked his hips in response to his lover's actions.

"So you always tell me," Natasha whispered before running her tongue from the base of his length to the tip, paying more attention to the vein on the underside of the head, making Clint moan and curse colourfully in reply. She grinned as she took the head of his length in her mouth, keeping eye contact as she bobbed her head on his length.

Clint threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure at the sight of Natasha's actions. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as Natasha gripped what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her right hand while she used her left hand to grasp and massage his balls.

"Fuck… Nat… Gonna… Cum," Clint moaned as he felt Natasha used her tongue and vibrated her throat, imitating swallowing. And that was all that was needed to send Clint over the edge.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came, shooting ropes down Natasha's throat, his hips bucking towards her touch. The red head waited until he was finished before letting go of him with a 'pop.' She swallowed the rest of his seed before kissing her way back up his body.

"You so enjoyed that," Natasha teased once she reached his lips, grinning as he still panted with pleasure. She chuckle as he gripped her hips and flipped them over so she was underneath him again.

"Maybe," Clint whispered as he kissed her hungrily, his left hand gripping her hip firmly. He tugged at the shirt but Natasha stopped him from removing the fabric.

"No… Leave it… Please," Natasha requested as she grabbed his wrist lightly, breaking the kiss so she could look him in the eye. She used her other hand to grasp his still hard member and positioned him at her entrance.

Clint nodded and pushed himself inside her at her unspoken request. They both groaned loudly in content as Clint stretched Natasha to completeness. The archer rested his forehead in the crook of the red head's neck as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate him.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking at the small of his back, allowing her lover to penetrate deeper inside her. "You can move," Natasha whispered in Clint's ear as she brought her left hand up to the nape of his neck, massaging the skin there lovingly.

Clint nodded and placed his right hand beside her dead as he slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his length was inside her before thrusting back inside her, making Natasha arch her body up to his at the sensation.

"Oh… God… Yes," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back as Clint hit all the right spots inside her as she met him thrust for thrust. She could feel a familiar pooling of heat in the base of her stomach as Clint continued to thrust hard and deep inside her, proving her subconscious that he had yet at least two rounds before he would come again.

Clint grinned as he bit down on her weak spot as he continued his steady pace inside her, making Natasha moan and beg him to go harder, to go faster inside her. But Clint relented, his abilities as a sniper coming into full effect as he refused to move any faster. He brought his left hand down in between their fronts and rubbed her clit with the calloused pad of his thumb, making Natasha moan loudly.

Suddenly, Clint pulled out of her and flipped Natasha around so she was lying on her stomach, much to the red head's surprise. "Clint… What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Natasha hissed as she pushed herself onto her hands and her knees. "Put that dick of yours back inside me and fuck me already," she ordered, turning her head to glare at her partner if he didn't do as she requested… As she needed.

Clint grinned mischievously as he grabbed the shirt she was wearing and tied it just under her breasts as he leant his torso against her back, thanking whatever God that existed that Natasha was as strong as she was and capable of holding the weight of both of them on her wrists and knees. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered into her ear as he brought his left hand down to her entrance, slowly playing with her clitoris.

Natasha groaned and threw her head back against her lover's shoulder. "I… want y-… you…" Natasha started but inhaled deeply as Clint brushed the head of his cock through her folds. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she tried to regain her thoughts. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Clint, her green eyes locking with his grey ones as she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I want you… I need you to stick that long, thick cock of yours inside me right now and fuck me so hard that I won't be able to think of anything else," she stated, her eyes full of pure love and primal lust.

Clint grinned smugly at Natasha's orders and thrusted back inside her, making her scream in ecstasy and arch her body like his drawn bow. "And what else do you want?" he whispered as he kept his thrusts steady but deep, hitting Natasha's weak spot with each thrust. His left hand continued to play with her clit as he moved inside her while he brought his right hand up to the collar of the shirt, pulling it down so he could bite and suck on her neck and pulse point.

"Just… sh-… shut up… and… fuck me… Right. Now," Natasha ordered in between moans before gasping loudly as Clint brought his right hand down to her right tit, gripping it firmly and pulling at the erect nipple as he moved his lips up to the lobe of her ear, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Okay," Clint whispered as he pulled her back fully against his front as he gave her solid and deep thrusts. He bit on the skin just under her ear, leaving a very noticeable love bite there.

"Oh God," Natasha gasped as her walls tightened around his length, each of his thrusts pushing her further towards going over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around Clint's length, making Clint catch her with his right hand as her walls tightened impossibly tight around him.

The red head slumped in his arms as she came down from her high with Clint gently thrusting inside her, prolonging her pleasure. "Clint," she mumbled as she turned her head to look at him. "Stop," she whispered, making the archer frown in confusion but he did as his lover requested and pulled out of her. Natasha flipped herself around before pushing Clint down onto the bed. She threw her left leg over his hip and climbed on top of him so she could straddle him. "I want to see you," she whispered as she leant down and kissed him softly.

Clint smiled against her lips as she placed her left hand on the tattoo on his chest. "It's funny that just over two months ago, we were in Dublin… With me finally finding you after four months of you disappearing," Clint whispered as placed his right hand on her chest, just beside his dog tags.

Natasha returned his smile as she broke the kiss before leaning down and kissing his tattoo. "Mmm… Now look at us… Engaged and expecting our first child," she whispered as she kissed him again and reached down between them, grasping his length firmly. "But I don't think it's fair that you've made me cum twice and I've only made you cum once," she mumbled against his lips as she positioned him at her entrance.

"Well, when it's comes to each other, we always play fair," Clint whispered as he rested his hands on her hips and braced the balls of his feet on the bed, allowing him to penetrate her deeper at the new angle.

"Mmm…. Exactly my idea," Natasha whispered, smiling as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leant down to kiss her lover softly as she moved her hips on his at a steady pace.

"Agreed," Clint mumbled as he met her thrust for thrust. He broke the kiss, panting as he felt Natasha's walls clench around him as the red head leant backwards and place her hands on his thighs, deepening their penetration level. Neither of them were gonna last long this round.

Natasha moaned loudly as she felt Clint bring his hand round to their fronts, playing with her clit as she rode him at her chosen speed. "Cum… with me… Nat," Clint whispered as he felt his groin tighten as he felt himself grow closer to going over the edge.

Natasha nodded as she leant down and kissed him soundly before they both reached their orgasms together, shouting each other's names as they came. Natasha collapsed onto of Clint, resting her head in the crook of his neck, the two assassins both panting as they tried to recover their energy.

"Mmm... Love you Clint," Natasha whispered against his chest before kissing his tattoo softly after a few minutes (_more like an hour_) and removed herself from him. She threw her leg over his hip and snuggled into his touch.

Clint smiled softly as Natasha laid her head back in the crook of his neck. He brought his left hand up to her hair while he rested his right on the small of her back. "I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly.

Natasha smiled against his skin before yawning sleepily, her body worn out from their _activities_. She nuzzled her face further into his touch and tapped his sternum twice, signalling she was about to fall asleep soon.

Clint grinned and brought his right hand up to grip her left, interlacing their fingers. "Did I wear you out Baby?" he teased as she yawned again.

"Mmm... Yeah... Maybe," she mumbled against his pulse point. "When do you not?" she whispered before finally letting sleep take over her body, fully exhausted from their love making session.

Clint chuckled and kissed the crown of her head lovingly before grabbing the sheets and pulling it over their bodies. He rested his left hand on the side of her stomach, smiling at the idea of becoming a dad. It was both exciting and frightening for the archer. He couldn't wait to be a dad but he was scared that it meant that he could be like his father. Natasha had already told him on many occasions, especially after his own nightmares of his past and childhood, that he was nothing like his father. He hoped she was right. But as Natasha was usually right in their relationship, his red haired fiancé was gonna convinced him that their child would be blessed with them as their parents. As well as the whole team telling him that for the rest of the seven months of the pregnancy.

"Love you too, Kiddo," Clint whispered as he rubbed her stomach lovingly. He grinned as his lover curled her body closer to his subconsciously at his touch. He turned his head so the top of hers rested underneath his chin before, _finally_, letting sleep take over his body.

But neither assassin knew that the course of the pregnancy was going to be a very interesting seven months for everyone.

**So was this chapter worth it? All comments and opinions are appreciated so do not be afraid to give them****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 8, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics.****  
****Author's Note:**** I am **_**so**_** sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I got really side tracked with personal issues and my other story, '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'**** as well as working out the plots I'll be doing in one shots of my verses. So, again, I'm very sorry. And I'm going to have a **_**very**_** busy week from Wednesday so I apologise beforehand because I don't think I'll be able to update soon as I would like to this week. ****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/and reviewed this story; love you guys. A special thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter:**_**  
**__**Precious93  
wolfhawke26**_**  
****Word Count: ****2,600****.**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Twelve Weeks Later...**_

"STARK, SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE NOT MAKING A SUIT FOR MY SON!" Natasha screamed at the Billionaire, making said man duck as the red head threw a fork at him.

"Okay, okay... I won't make a little Iron Man suit for the little BlackHawk," Tony stated as he raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

Clint chuckled at his fiancé's actions and Tony's surrender; even if she was five months pregnant, she still scared the shit out of everyone in the tower if they pissed her off. "That is the best decision you have made within the last few weeks," the archer teased, smirking as the Billionaire glared at him.

"Oh, shut it, Legolas... It's not my fault you're wrapped up in Spidey's web," Tony shot back, earning another fork thrown at him by Natasha. "Okay... I'll stop," Tony said as he left the room and entered his lab.

"What did Tony do?" Pepper asked when she walked into the room, looking directly at Natasha as the other red head drank a class of juice.

"He pissed me off... Again," Natasha responded, smirking as the CEO raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how did he do that?" Pepper asked, looking at Clint for an explanation.

"He started explaining about the miniature Iron Man suit he _was_ going to make our son," he explained, smiling a Natasha snorted at the Billionaire even thinking that she would allow him to make anything as such.

"Oh," Pepper replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Does Tony remember that Fury and Maria are visiting at three to discuss something with the still field active members of the Avengers?" she called out as she begun to make lunch.

"Possibly not or possibly, yes," Natasha responded as she walked into the kitchen to help the taller red head. "Why?"

"Just wondering... From the way Fury was talking, it's like he's sending them on a mission or something," Pepper replied, turning to look at Natasha. Noticing the distant look in the ex Russian's eyes, Pepper continued, "I'm sure Nick won't send the guys on an extremely dangerous mission while you're pregnant," the Stark Industries CEO stated, trying to convince her friend that the father of her unborn child would be fine.

"I know Nick wouldn't want to but the Council don't care about anything like that," Natasha responded as she leant her head against the counter, sighing as she tried to control her hormones. "No matter what type of mission Clint, it doesn't stop me from worrying about him when I can't be there to watch his back," Natasha whispered.

Pepper walked over to Natasha and placed her hand on her shoulder in sisterly comfort. "Does Clint know you feel like this?" Pepper whispered, looking at the kitchen door.

"No... I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll start treating me differently," Natasha replied, turning her head to look at Pepper. "I'd blamed myself for so long for what Loki did to him... Because I was half way around the world, in Russia, and I was nowhere close enough to get him back... i was so fucking scare when Phil told me Clint had been compromised," the assassin confessed, looking the CEO in the eye.

"Then you should tell him Tasha... You and Clint have been through so much, I doubt that he would treat you differently for what you _need_ to tell him," Pepper stated comfortingly.

"I hope you're right, Pep. I seriously hope you are right," Natasha whispered as she looked at the kitchen door, not knowing that her fiancé was on the other side of said door and had heard every piece of her confession and fears.

"Jesus Nat... Why haven't you told me?" Clint whispered to himself. He made a mental note to make sure he found out all of her concerns after the meeting.

*** * * 15.00, Avengers Floor * * ***

"Avengers... We have info on the following group... They are regrouping after several years of believing that they had been terminated," Fury stated as Hill handed the group files.

"The Red Room?" Steve questioned, looking up at the Director.

Natasha visibly paled as she flicked through the file, not looking at anyone, much to Clint's fear; he didn't want her to hide behind her walls.

"Yes, Captain... The Red Room was a Russian facility, not ordered by the Russian government that kidnapped young children, usually children that they made orphans... The facility was controlled by Russian politician, _Ivan Petrovitch_. The Red Room also ran the _Black Widow_ program," Fury stated, making everyone but Natasha, Clint and Maria look at him before turning to look at Natasha. "One such kidnapped child was Natalia Alianova Romanova... Better known now as Natasha Romanoff," he added, watching his '_daughter_' carefully.

"Nat?" Clint whispered as he put his hand over her one on the table. "Baby?" he whispered in Russian, squeezing her hand lovingly.

"I just..." Natasha started before suddenly standing up and running to the elevator.

"NAT?!" Clint shouted as he ran after her, not really caring what any of the team thought. But the elevator doors were already closed when he reached the elevator. "JARVIS, where is Natasha going?" the archer asked, trying to figure out where his pregnant lover was going.

"Ms Romanoff is heading to the roof, Mr Barton... Would you like me to send the elevator back down to you once she has exited the shaft?" the AI replied.

"No thanks JARVIS," Clint responded as he entered the stairwell, running up the stairs to reach the roof; he'd be damned if he was going to let Natasha deal with this on her own.

When he reached the roof, Clint found Natasha sitting against the wall beside the edge, her head buried into her legs as she had her arms wrapped around her legs and bump protectively. "Baby?" Clint whispered as he noticed that she was crying, making him walk quickly over to her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, the red head going willingly into his arms.

"Shh... Baby, it's okay... They can't hurt you anymore... I won't let them," Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, his left hand resting in her hair, stroking it lovingly while his right rested around her waist, resting on her baby bump.

"I'm scared," she whispered hoarsely against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body shaking with her sobs.

"I know... But everything will be okay... I promise," he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly to him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Natasha mumbled against the, now soaked, fabric of his black shirt, making Clint chuckle slightly at her statement.

"But those are the best kind," he whispered, making her smile slightly. "You're not going to lose me Nat... After all we've been through together, I think it's obvious, nothing can separate us," he whispered.

Natasha nodded before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately," she mumbled as her hands played with the hairs on the nape of his neck, refusing to let hers eyes meet his.

"What are you sorry for? It doesn't matter if this is part of the pregnancy or not; I don't care about any of that... None of that will change the way I feel about you or treat you... I love you... And I don't you hiding from me," Clint whispered as he caught her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "You're my partner, best friend, lover, fiancé, love of my life... You don't need to be afraid of telling me what you feel," he added before kissing her softly and lovingly.

Natasha could only nod as she kissed him back with equal emotion. "I know," she whispered into his mouth before they broke the kiss, letting Natasha rest her head in the crook of her fiancé's neck. "I love you too Clint," she whispered against the skin of his neck.

Clint smiled and kissed the crown of her head before standing up with Natasha in his arms. "Come on," he whispered as he walked towards the elevator. "The sooner this meeting is over the sooner _we_ get to _go to bed_," he whispered, smiling as she giggled happily at the innuendo in his statement.

*** * * When Natasha and Clint rejoin the group * * ***

"This is not a mission that you are requested to go on immediately... Only if a situation arises and you are needed... But Agent Barton is only to go on any Red Room related mission if it is absolutely needed... Is that clear?" Fury stated rather than asked, looking pointedly at Clint.

"Yes Sir," Clint responded as he kept his fingers interlaced with Natasha's.

"The files all of you were handed, contain all the possible information on Red Room leader, _Ivan Petrovitch_ as well as two Red Room agents; _Winter Soldier_ and _Red Guardian_. And Rogers before you make any comment about why Romanoff and Barton refrained from telling you any info on _Winter Soldier_, they have personal reasons," Fury stated as he watched the Captain look at _Winter Soldier_'s file.

"_Winter Soldier_ is Bucky Barnes," Steve whispered, looking up at the Director before looking at Natasha and Clint. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, slight concern and slight venom in his words.

Clint looked at Natasha and noticed how pale she was... And the fact that she was staring out the window wasn't what he wanted to see. She stood up and whispered to him in Russian, "I'm going to the bathroom before I vomit... You can tell him why... Just please don't roar."

Clint nodded and watched her walk to the bathroom, waiting until she was out of sight before turning back to the group. "Okay, Steve... What do you want to know?" the archer asked, looking his team leader straight in the eye.

"What was it that Bucky do that was so bad that even Natasha can't look me in the eye and tell me herself?" Steve asked angrily as he stood up to try tower over Clint.

"James Barnes aka _Winter Soldier_ was a trainer/ punisher for the Red Room as well as one of the facility's three _experiments_, the other two being Alexei Shostakov aka _Red Guardian_ and Natasha, all three of them injected with the Russian version of your super serum. Barnes, at several times, raped Natasha as part of her punishment for not being _good enough_ on her missions," Clint stated calmly but everyone could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. He looked up at Steve and glared at him. "And that's the exact reason Natasha does not talk about it... Because when she was growing up, three, _so called men_, raped her from when she was eleven years old... All of which are listed in those file; _Ivan Petrovitch_, _Alexei Shostakov_ and _James Barnes_," he hissed at the captain.

"What?" Steve whispered, turning to look at Bruce, Tony and Thor, who were all in shock at Clint's confession; none of them had known what Natasha had gone through in her past. Before S.H.E.I.L.D. Before Clint.

"Yeah... Natasha was raped by Petrovitch, Shostakov and Barnes... That's why she doesn't trust most men... Growing up, she learnt that most men only wanted to use her to get their rocks off... That kinda change when I refused to kill her and requested nothing for doing so... Once she joined S.H.E.I.L.D., the only ones she even mildly trusted was Maria, Coulson and myself... As well as Fury because when he first met her after observation, he told her that he thought I was right in refusing to kill her... So I suggest you make no fucking comment towards her regarding the Red Room... Or I swear to whatever God that actually exists, I'll personally put an arrow between your eyes," the archer warned, looking pointedly at Steve and Tony; he knew Bruce wouldn't say anything and Thor was usually with Jane so there was little chance of the Thunder God saying anything.

"I'm sorry Clint... I di-..." Steve started but was cut off by Clint.

"It's fine, Steve... Now you know not to mention it," Clint stated as he looked at the bathroom door. "Sir," he started, looking at Fury. "Is there anything else you want to talk to us about?" he asked, hoping that the Director knew why he was asking his question.

"Nothing other than the fact that these three men are wanted terminated by S.H.E.I.L.D. and the War Council... And Barton, you have the right to terminate them in whatever way you see fit," Fury stated as he stood up. "Any questions?" he asked, looking at the remainder of the group. When he received no questions, he continued, "Good... Hope you all have a good weekend," he stated before nodding to Maria and both the Director and Assistant headed towards the elevator.

"And if you don't mind, I'm going to check on my pregnant fiancé," Clint stated as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Nat?" he called out as he knocked on the door. He heard a weak, "Come in," from his lover before another round of vomiting occurred.

"Hey," he whispered as he walked over to her, grabbing a wash cloth on the way. He gently pulled any stray hairs from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Hey," she replied once she was finished vomiting. She leaned back against him and let her lover wipe her face.

"You okay?" he whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly.

"Mmm... yeah, I guess so," she whispered as wrapped her arms over his when he wrapped them protectively around her stomach. "What did the guys say when you told them?" she whispered as she turned her head so she could bury her face in his neck.

"Nothing really; there still in shock," Clint whispered into her ear. "Although Steve apologised for his unspoken accusation," he added as he tightened his grip around her.

"Okay... You warned them not to mention my past to me didn't you?" Natasha stated rather than asked, knowing exactly how protective (_and possessive_) her fiancé got about her.

"Yup," Clint whispered, smiling as she chuckled at his childish reply.

"When do you guys have to go on the mission?" she whispered, sighing as he began to massage her bump.

"No mission yet... But I've been given the right to decide on how they are terminated," he whispered, kissing her head softly. "But, personally, I'd rather think of something much more important," he stated, making Natasha turn her head up to look him in the eye.

"And what's that?" she whispered against his lips as he kissed her passionately.

"Making love to you in our bed," he whispered before suddenly standing up and carrying her bridal style to their bedroom.

"You better Barton," Natasha responded, grinning mischievously against his lips.

Clint grinned before he made his own response. "After next Friday, you won't be able to refer to me by my surname without referring to yourself as well," he whispered, grinning as she smiled and giggled happily at his statement.

"True... But until then... I get to call you that whenever I want... Now take me to our bed... _My Hawk_," she ordered, grinning as he moaned at her suggestive request.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied as he pressed the button for their floor. He always did keep up his promises.

**As I stated in my Author's Note at the start, it might be a while before I update again. But I hope that this chapter was good enough. Reviews with your comments and opinions are very much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 9, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics.  
****Author's Note:****Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. Very special thanks to the following who reviewed and gave their opinions on the last chapter:  
**_**Precious93 (I hope Clint is dominant enough for you in this chapter... :) )  
wolfhawke26**_**  
**_**lltulgestke  
crimson (ch.1)**_

**And an especially special thanks to the following for their reviews for 'Not Like The Rest,' the prequel to all stories in my 'LET ME LOVE YOU' series:**

_**ksp2010  
wolfhawke26**_

**Word Count:**** 3,070.**

**Chapter Nine:**

"CLINT!" Natasha moaned/ squealed (a feat she would deny making to anyone but him) as the said man pushed her against the wall of their bedroom, kissing her hungrily, finally losing his patience after she had bit down hard on the pulse point of his neck when they were still in the elevator.

"You are... t-... the biggest... tease... Ever," Clint mumbled into her mouth as he grabbed her legs and hooked them around his waist. He caught her wrists with his right hand and held them above her head as he continued his hungry assault on her mouth.

"But... y-... you love... me... an-... anyways," Natasha replied, grinning smugly at him before gasping as he grinded harder against her.

"True," he muttered before bringing his left to their fronts and grasping her right breast firmly, making her moan loudly in pleasure into his mouth. "You like... when... I get dominant... when we... get l-... like this... Don't you?" he stated, rather than asked, possessively. He grinned smugly and mischievously as she moaned louder into his mouth.

Natasha could only nod at Clint's statement. They broke away, panting heavily as they tried to get oxygen back into their lungs. "Sometimes I wonder... why your head isn't... so big... with that ego... of... yours," Natasha teased in between pants, smirking at him as he pouted slightly.

"But you still love it when I get dominant and possessive of you when we get intimate," he replied, grinning as she blushed slightly.

"Maybe," she whispered before suddenly moving her hips against his, grinding her core over the bulge in his sweat pants, making Clint groan loudly at her actions. "But you love it when I tease you and use my body to tease yours," she whispered before leaning forward and running her tongue up the length of his neck.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint groaned before releasing her wrists and carrying her to the bed. He tossed her carefully onto the bed before crawling on top of her. "I'm gonna make you pay for everytime you've ever teased me," he warned as he grabbed the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, removing her bra as well, and pulled it up to her wrists where he tied her wrists to the headboard.

"Take your best shot Barton," she shot back, grinning up at him before moaning in pleasure when he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily and biting gently on the peak while he brought his hands down to the waistband of her sweatpants.

"I always do for you," he whispered, grinning as he pulled her pants and panties off of her. "But I'm gonna have you begging by the end of the night," he added as he deposed of the pants over his shoulder.

"Fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure at her fiancé's actions as he brought his left hand down to her cunt, running two of his calloused fingers through her lower lips slowly. He dragged a heavy moan out of her when he slowly pushed them into her entrance.

"Yes Baby?" he teased as he used his right hand to lift her left leg and place it on the mid section of his back, opening her up further for him. He switched his lips to her left nipple, grinning as her breath hitched in the back of her throat at his actions.

Clint chuckled against her chest when she bit her bottom lip instead of responding. He pulled away from her chest and kissed his way down her body, kissing her baby bump tenderly, until his face was level with her cunt. He added another digit inside her, scissoring and curling them inside her as he moved them at a differencing pace.

The archer kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips all-the-while continuing to move his fingers inside her. "Don't move Natasha," he ordered as he pulled away from her lips, making the red head whine slightly. "You're not allowed to move unless I move you... or until I tell you... You're not allowed cum until I give you permission... Is that clear?" he stated as he stopped all of his movements, making Natasha groan in protest. He slapped the inside of her left thigh when she didn't reply, showing he wasn't going to do anything until he got a response. "Is that clear Ms Romanoff?" he asked, smirking at her with a smug look.

"Yes..." Natasha breathed as her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing (_and thoughts_).

"Yes _Master_," Clint stressed as he curled his fingers inside his fiancé as he added a fourth, making her cry out at the sensation.

"Yes Master," Natasha eventually replied, glaring up at her lover when she caught his smug grin. She could not believe that he had made her say that... Actually... She could... He had done this sort of thing before... Madrid and Athens came to her mind as she remember exactly how her partner, ugh, _punished_ her after they had completed their missions after she disobeyed direct orders and almost got herself killed during said missions.

"Good,", scissoring and curling them inside her as he moved them at a differencing pace. The archer broke the kiss when they felt the need to breathe again, Clint pulled away from her lips and kissed his way down her body until he was faced with her cunt again. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking hungrily and barring his teeth on the bundle of nerves, making his lover cry out in pleasure (_and frustration at the fact that she was not allowed to move... unless she wanted to be left high and dry for the rest of the night_).

"Clint," she moaned as felt him run his (_very talented_) tongue over her clit teasingly as he moved his fingers inside her entrance at a quickly differencing pace. She bucked her hips suddenly, unable to refrain from doing so any longer, up to his mouth as he hit a certain spot inside her.

The archer stopped all of his movements and pulled away from her, making her groan and whine at the loss of contact.

"I told you not to move Nat," he warned as he got off the bed and walked over to one of the drawers that kept ideas such as socks and underwear.

Natasha frowned in confusion as her lover pulled something out of the draw. _Oh no he wasn't going to use_ that._ Was he? He was. _Clint pulled a vibrator out of the drawer.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as he walked back over to the bed while smirking.

"Yes Natasha?" he asked as he crawled back onto the bed. "I told you not to move but you moved," Clint explained as he turned on the vibrator. "Do you remember the last time you disobeyed a direct order from me?" he whispered, smirking as he dragged the instrument through the valley of her breasts slowly, making Natasha breathe heavier.

"No," she whispered/ lied; she knew_ exactly _what happened the last time she disobeyed his orders.

"No? You don't remember Athens," he whispered as he trailed the vibrator down to her entrance and brushed it teasingly over her clitoris, making the red head moan at the contact.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No... What happened in Athens?" she whispered as she closed her eyes as she tried to control her body... Which was, _now_, not working as he pushed two fingers back inside her cunt.

"You seriously don't remember Athens? You don't remember when I tied you _eagle spread_ onto the hotel bed with your own underwear? You don't remember how I played your body up with a vibrator for almost seven hours before I let you cum?" Clint whispered against her lips, smiling as she threw her head back as he added another finger inside her (_and at the words he was saying_). "You don't remember that?"

"No... Maybe... y-... you need... t-... to be more sp-... specific," Natasha gasped before moaning as Clint pushed the vibrator at her entrance.

"You don't remember how hard I fucked you into the mattress? You don't remember every position I fucked you in? You don't remember how I practically broke the bed by the way I made you scream in ecstasy?" Clint whispered as he dragged his body down hers until he was faced with her love mound. "You don't remember any of that?"

"M-... maybe," Natasha breathed before gasping as Clint blew on her clit tauntingly. "Fuck... Clint... Stop... t-... teasing... m-... me," the red head requested in between gasps and moans.

Clint shook his head and continued to use his tongue on her clit, making Natasha groan loudly as she tried to control her rising orgasm. "No... not until you beg," the archer whispered against her lower lips. He held the vibrator to the outside of her entrance as he curled four fingers inside her.

Natasha bit her lip and moaned loudly. She couldn't take this any longer. "Please Clint... Please let me cum for you," she whispered, making Clint grin against her.

"Come on then Nat... Cum in my mouth," Clint ordered as he pumped his fingers harder and faster inside her, sending his lover over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around his fingers, her juices spilling all over him as she arched her body like his drawn bow. She slumped down to the bed as she came down from her high, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered as she breathed heavily. She chuckled before groaning in protest when her lover slowly pulled his fingers out of her.

"Mmm... tasty," he whispered, grinning as he cleaned his fingers as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He slowly kissed his way up her body, his hands resting on her baby bump protectively, before kissing her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "You enjoyed that," he teased, smiling as he pulled away from her addictive lips.

"I enjoyed the end product more than the teasing," she mumbled as she watched him remove the rest of his own clothing. "And you call me a tease?" she whispered as she appreciated the view in front of her, watching the way his muscles flexed as he moved.

Clint grinned as he turned to face her once the rest of his clothing was off, catching her lick her lips as she watched his naked form flex for her. "See something you like Romanoff?" He teased as he crawled back onto the bed. He straddled her thighs, having decided not to tie the killer legs (_literally killer legs_) so he could make their love making more, ugh, _deeper_.

"Maybe," she replied, grinning at him seductively. "But I'd love it more if _my Hawk_ put himself to good use and made me cum for him again," she whispered as he leant down and kissed her hungrily.

"I agree with that idea," Clint mumbled against her lips as he moved so he was no longer straddling her thighs. He hooked his right arm under her left knee and positioned himself at her entrance with his left. He watched her face carefully as he slid inside her, groaning as he bottomed out inside her.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint groaned as he rested his forehead against hers as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate his length.

"Ditto Clint," Natasha whispered as she kissed him softly. "You can move," she added in Russian, grinning as he moaned when she used his common phrase to state that she felt the same as him.

Clint nodded as he slowly pulled out of her until only the head of his cock was inside her before slamming back inside her, making them both shout out in pleasure. Natasha arched her body up to his as he continued to pound her into their mattress with his brutal pace.

"Oh God," the red head moaned in her native tongue as she felt herself grow closer to go over the edge... And then Clint stopped moving. "Clint? What the hell?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and glared at her fiancé.

Clint grinned as he pulled out of her completely. "I told you I was gonna make you pay for your teasing," he stated as he turned her over so she was on her knees, her hands still tied in her top.

"Clint," Natasha hissed as she turned her head so she could glare at him over her shoulder. "Put that big cock of yours back inside me and fuck me brains out," she ordered.

"Ah ah Nat... I'm in control tonight," he whispered as he brought her hands off the headboard but left them tied up. He bent over her body so his chest was resting against her back as he brought his right hand to cup her right tit firmly while he used his left hand to position his cock at her entrance again.

"Please Clint," Natasha moaned as she kept her green eyes locked with his stormy grey ones. "Please just fuck me already... Fuck me so hard that I forget my own name," she begged before moaning in pleasure as he pushed himself back inside her.

Clint grinned as he filled her up again. He used his left hand and pushed her hair away from the nape of her neck before he kissed the skin there lightly. "You sure you can handle that?" he whispered as he pulled back before slamming back inside her, making her scream in pleasure at the sensation.

Natasha nodded and moaned her fiancé's name loudly in approval as he continued his pace inside her. If he kept it up, she wasn't going to last much longer. And then he brought his left down and played her clit firmly.

"Clint, please... Please let me cum... I need to cum," Natasha begged as she felt him continuously bottomed out inside her. "Please I need to cum for you," she moaned.

Clint nodded as he whispered in her ear. "Okay... Nat... Cum for me," he whispered into her ear, biting the lobe of her ear seductively.

And that was all that the red head needed. "CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around him, her walls clenching hard on his member. She slumped in his arms as she rode out her orgasm on him.

Clint waited until he was sure Natasha was fully relaxed before slowly pulling out of her and turning her back onto her back. He waited until she was ready before slowly sliding back inside her, hitching her legs over his biceps, sending him deeper inside her.

"Fuck... Clint... how do you still have stamina?" Natasha whispered before gasping as Clint started to thrust into her at a strong, steady pace.

"You chose me as yours... I think that's why," he whispered as he continued to thrust into her but his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. "But I want to cum with you this time," he whispered as he kissed her hungrily.

"I... don't th-... think I can... c-... cum again... Clint," Natasha whispered into his mouth before moaning in pleasure as she felt him hit all the right spots inside her.

"Oh don't worry Baby... you said that when we were in Athens and yet I dragged orgasm after orgasm after orgasm out of you... do you remember that?" he whispered grinning as he felt her walls tighten further around him.

Natasha shook her head before gasping as Clint pushed her legs onto his shoulders. "No... Would you... c-... care to... r-... remind... me?" she whispered as she felt the familiar pooling of heat at the base of her stomach.

"No? Okay... Remember how I tied you down to the bed and put your legs over my shoulders like this and fucked you so hard... you couldn't stop screaming in pleasure as you came all over my cock, your juices coating me... Do you remember how I fucked you so hard, the bed collapsed from my efforts?" Clint whispered into her ear. _That was it_.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed so loudly, it'd be a miracle if no one within a ten mile radius heard them.

The tightening of Natasha's walls was all that was needed to send Clint over the edge. "NATASHA!" he shouted, just as loudly as Natasha's scream, as he came hard.

Clint collapsed onto Natasha as they rode out their orgasms together. And the bed wasn't much better.

Once they came down from their highs, Clint reached up and released her hands from the T-shirt. The red head immediately brought her arms around his neck as they caught their breath.

"Guess you were right... I actually do remember Athens," Natasha eventually whispered into his ear after a while. "And we're gonna have to get a new bed too," she added as Clint rolled off of her.

"Mmm... why?" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his body. He smiled when she went willingly into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck while she threw her leg over his hip, her arm across his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively (_and possessively_) around her and the baby bump.

"_You_ broke it," she whispered into his neck, grinning as he chuckled lightly.

"Just like Athens all over again so," he whispered, grinning as he felt her yawn. "You _so_ love it when I get dominant on you," he teased, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe..." Natasha whispered before yawning. "I love you Clint," she whispered as she let sleep take over her system, fully exhausted from her _punishment._

"I love you too Natasha," he whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly as he rested his hand on her baby bump, smiling as he felt their child kick against his hand. Everytime he feel their son (the last ultrasound Natasha had, shown that the couple were expecting a son) Clint couldn't help but feel prouder and prouder; they were gonna be parents. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. "Six days until Friday," he whispered, smiling at the idea; they were getting married. And at the moment, that was the best thing that had ever happened;

_Natasha Romanoff agreed to marry him, Clint Barton._

Nothing could be better than that.

**So I finally got this finished... I'm so happy... Hope you all liked it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 10, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics.  
****Word Count: ****2,435.****  
Author's Note:**** I am so **_**so**_** sorry that I did not update this sooner... I've been dealing with other things and writing other stories... I just lost track of things... But I hope this story helps make up for it...**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. Very special thanks to the following who reviewed and gave their opinions on the last chapter: **

_**Precious93 (Glad you enjoyed... And I totally agree, dominant Clint is extremely sexy) **_

_**lltulgestke (Glad you enjoyed... Here's the wedding... And dominant Clint is always liked because Natasha seems to be the more dominant one in other stories))**_

_**wolfhawke26 (If you loved the last chapter, I think you're gonna love this one too)**_

_**Starrgazer11 (It's always nice to see when you've been gone for so long and come back to see more chapters on a story you're following... Hope you've liked what you've seen so far... And the Spider-Man reference, glad you recognized it, I was waiting for someone to point it out... And if you were crying with the fluff at the end of the last chapter, you're gonna be worse by the end of this chapter)**_

_**Brian Williams (Glad you love it as much as I love writing it :)**_

**And an especially special thanks to the following for their reviews for 'Direct Orders,' the one shot explaining what happened in Athens:**

_**Precious93 (You gave me the idea so you deserved a gift for you birthday ;)**_

_**26wolfhawke (glad you loved it as much as I did writing it)**_

_**ksp2010 (Glad you enjoyed :)**_

_**Denden7256 (Glad you liked it... And I agree with you... I think they like being the dominant one because of their natures but are willing to be the submissive one because they trust each other so much... And you're right; this pairing shows how they, for lack of a better word, complete each other and cancel out each other's weaknesses)**_

_**the guttersnipe (Glad you enjoyed... Oh and Natasha does get back at Clint for his, eh, dominating actions in Athens... But that's another story for another time ;)**_

**Oh and to the following for your reviews of 'Not Like The Rest':**

_**lltulgestke (I'm glad you liked it)**_

_**Ren (I'm glad you like my writing and the story... I only know the basics of the comics and the ones I have read, I think, are the alternate versions of Red Guardian and Petrovitch... I do apologise for the fact that I don't write about some characters the way you know them as... But I have read pieces of writings that portray Red Guardian and Petrovitch as bad guys... But I did mention something in the story about some 'were brainwashed' to hurt Natasha but left it vague so the readers could decide what actually happened... But again, I really appreciate your review and thank you for your compliments on my writing style :)**_

**Okay, right, I'm gonna shut up now and let you all enjoy the new chapter... WARNING: MAJOR, MAJOR FLUFF ALERT!**

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Friday... Tony's private house... Malibu, California.**_

"Girls, if I remember correctly, it's me that's getting married not ye... And yet, it's ye that is worrying," Natasha stated as she watched said women run around the bedroom, fussing over make-up and flowers.

"Not all of us are highly skilled assassins Natasha," Jane replied as she finished off the red head's make-up. "Or CEOs like Pepper who deal with Tony on a twenty four seven," she added, making everyone laugh.

"Okay... Aside from those two facts... I'm the almost six month pregnant one," she stated nonchalantly, stifling a laugh as all of the girls stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow each.

"And you have no wedding jitters at all?" Darcy asked as she stood in front of her.

"None..." Natasha replied, smiling as she felt her unborn child kick her stomach at her words. "This little one is why," she added as she placed her hands lovingly on her ever growing baby bump. "And I have faced worse things than walking down the aisle."

"She gotta point," Betty said, agreeing with the ex-Russian. "Getting married isn't bad... Just the nerves," she stated, grinning as everyone mumbled, nodded or hummed their agreement.

"Yeah... She's put up as Clint's partner for how long," Maria stated, making Natasha punch her shoulder playfully.

"And you've been sleeping with Fury for how long," Natasha shot back, grinning as the Assistant Director blushed at her chosen words.

"Is everyone decent?" Steve called in from outside the door. "Tony's drinking a lot of the drink... If this is what he's like at his teammates wedding, I'm gonna love his reaction for Pepper and his wedding," he added, making Pepper roll her eyes and the other girls to laugh.

"Well we have six months to come up with every possible scenario," Natasha replied, grinning as Pepper groaned at the time span. "You can come in Steve... We're all ready."

The captain walked in and paused as he looked at the girls. "Wow," he whispered as he eventually regained his ability to speak. He, himself, was wearing a plain short-sleeved white shirt and black shorts.

"Aw how sweet... Darcy, I'd love to see his reaction for your evening attire," Natasha stated, making both Darcy and Steve blush at her teasing while everyone else in the room laughed at the adorable couple.

"What is she on about?" Steve asked his girlfriend as Darcy pushed him back out of the room.

"Nothing that you have to worry about at the moment," she whispered, casting a look back at Natasha which told the red head, '**don't give away the surprise yet**.' Natasha only smiled innocently at the younger woman as Darcy disappeared outside the room with Steve.

"Those two are adorable," Jane stated as she watched the door with a grin. "And she's finally convinced him that she's in love with Steve Rogers and not Captain America," she added, turning to look at the rest of the group.

"About time," Natasha whispered, making everyone look at her. "Steve's like a brother to me... And he was worried that Darcy was only interested in him because of him being _Captain America_... And before you ask, yes I did tell him that she liked him as him not his hero form... Especially when she worried about him getting injured on that mission against Doom almost a month ago," she stated, making everyone smile at her words.

"Okay, that's it... _They are made for each other_... They're so fucking cute," Jane stated, making everyone laugh; Jane Foster rarely cursed... And when she did, it sounded like a child cursing.

"Agreed," they all said just as Darcy and Steve walked back into the room.

"Okay I don't wanna know what you girls are planning," Steve stated as he stood at the door. "Are you ready Hot Head?" he asked, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at him.

"And here I thought that my _brother_ was a gentleman," she stated teasingly as she stood up. "Yeah... I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she stated, making everyone smile at the pregnant woman.

"Good... because Clint's patience is wearing thin... I don't think he can wait until you guys are married," Steve replied, making everyone give the pregnant red head a long, low whistle that was very suggestive.

"Oi... You girls get your minds out of the gutter," Natasha replied. "You guys ready?" she asked as Maria handed her her small bouquet of flowers. When they nodded, she turned to Steve. "I forgot to say this, thank you for making sure Tony didn't pick out a venue for a bachelor party for Clint," she said to her _brother._

"He refused to go with Tony," Steve replied with a knowing grin. "He went for a few drinks with me and Bruce and we played pool but he almost shot Stark when he suggested anywhere."

"Seriously?" Natasha asked as all the girls but Maria and Pepper left the room.

"Seriously... He wanted to go to an Irish pub you guys used to go with Phil... And that's where we went," Steve confessed, smiling softly as Natasha smiled at his words.

"Thank you Steve," she whispered before they heard a queue of music.

"Okay girls, that's your queue," Steve stated as he offered Natasha his arm while Maria and Pepper made their way out of the room to the ceremony. "You look beautiful Natasha," he whispered, returning Natasha's smile, indicating towards the white Greek style wedding dress the red head was wearing and the way that Darcy had done up her hair, the bottom half down while the rest of it was up.

"Thank you Steve," Natasha whispered with a small blush on her face.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered as they made their way out to the balcony.

"No... Well, not as much as I was last week," she replied as she bit her bottom lip. "Clint made sure I wouldn't have any nerves," she confessed, making Steve chuckle at the doubled meaning statement.

"You guys are meant for each other Natasha," he stated as if it was as obvious as '_one + one = two_.' He stopped at the door to the balcony as they waited for Fury to give the signal. "And I don't care if that cheesy... I've no better words to phrase it," he whispered as he looked down at her. "Are you crying?" he asked with a small smile as he watched her swat at her left eye.

"Don't say anything to Stark," she mumbled hoarsely as she bit her bottom lip. "These are happy tears," she added, grinning.

"I won't," he whispered. "And here's your queue."

Natasha nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm ready, Steve," she whispered before they made their way out onto the balcony where everyone was waiting for them. She smiled shyly (_Natasha Romanoff smiling shyly... what the Hell?_) when Clint turned around and looked at her, his jaw dropping at her appearance.

"Clint, close your mouth before you catch flies," Maria hissed at the archer with a knowing grin.

Clint nodded and closed his mouth, gulping in surprise at how gorgeous Natasha looked in her dress. He was wearing the same as Steve, although Clint had a purple belt while their team leader was wearing a blue belt.

"Hey Gorgeous," he whispered in Russian when she arrived beside him, Steve handing him her hand after kissing her cheek. He nodded at Steve as the soldier walked over to his own girlfriend, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied in the same tongue as they interlaced their finger. They turned to Fury with raised eyebrows as they noticed the knowing smirk on the Director's face. He chuckled before he started the ceremony.

"Because I know that it's about bloody time that you two got married, we're just gonna skip to the vows," Fury stated, making everyone chuckle at the couple who only blushed at the statement. "And because Coulson was right about ye getting married at some stage," he added.

"Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take Natalia Alianova Romanova to be your wife, to protect her, even though we all know that she can protect herself, and not piss her off so that she might harm you with her thigh choke, and protect all the children you guys are gonna end up having from your _active _lives?" Fury asked, making everyone laugh at his choice of words.

"I do," Clint stated, grinning happily and proudly at Natasha who returned his smile.

"Do you, Natalia Alianova Romanova take Clinton Francis Barton as your husband and promise not to kill him with your infamous thigh chock if he ever manages to piss you off, and help protect him and all the children you two are gonna have?" Fury asked, turning to look at his '_daughter_' with a knowing smirk.

"I do," Natasha stated, grinning at the childish look of happiness on her husband's face..

"Barton, you may now kiss the Bride," Fury instructed which Clint did immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around the red head's waist and kissing her deeply, tongue, teeth and all while Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I said kiss not make out," the Director mumbled as Tony let out a long low wolf whistle at the couple.

Clint and Natasha pulled away, grinning childishly at each other, blushing when Tony shouted, "OI! BLACKHAWK! STOP WITH THE PDA!" making them blush.

"Shut up Stark," Clint warned, making the Billionaire shut his mouth as Natasha gave him a death glare. Suddenly, Clint got on his knees so he was face to face with Natasha's baby bump. "Okay, _Little Hawk_," he whispered in Russian as he placed his hands on the bump, earning a kick from the growing child. "You can't make _Mama_ sick today... We have a deal; you don't make your mommy sick, I'll teach you how to prank your Uncle Tony and Grandpa Nick," he whispered, making Natasha laugh at him.

"What is Legolas planning?" Tony asked, watching the newly married couple carefully. "Spidey, what is your husband planning to do to me?"

"Nothing," Natasha lied as Clint kissed her baby bump lovingly. "He's just telling _Little Hawk_ to be good and not to make me sick today," she added, not exactly lying.

"Okay... That's fine... Now we get to have our party... After you throw the bouquet of flowers... And Clint takes off your garter belt," Tony stated.

"Why... _You've_ already drank most of the alcohol already," Clint teased as he wrapped his left arm around Natasha's waist protectively.

"It's not my fault that I get all the nice drinks," Tony shot back, earning an elbow from Pepper. "Ow," he whined as he rubbed said elbowed side and looked at his fiancé with a childish pout. Pepper gave him a look that said, '_**shut up or you're sleeping on the couch for a week**_.' He gulped and kept his mouth shut as he put his left hand around her shoulder.

Natasha and Clint shared a look and chuckled, knowing full well the threat Pepper had just given Tony. "Who's ready to get this?" Natasha asked as she held up her bouquet and turned her back to them. When she heard a few squeals (and for their sakes, she was gonna name any of them), she threw the bouquet, turning back around to see Darcy catch the flowers. "Told you," Natasha said to Clint, making everyone turn to the couple with a raised eyebrow.

"Leg," Clint replied with a grin as he got back down on his knees. Once Natasha had raised her left leg, Clint pushed the hem of her dress up until he reached her garter belt. He grinned up at her mischievously before using his teeth to pull the garter belt. Natasha smirked as she realised exactly what Clint was going to do when he took it off.

Clint winked at his wife as he took the garter belt into his hand before suddenly throwing it at the crowd, hitting Steve straight in the face. "Bull's-eye," the archer whispered, smirking as everyone wolf whistle at Steve, howling with laughter as the first avenger blushed deeply.

"You are so mean Mr Barton," Natasha whispered teasingly as said man stood up and pulled her into his arms again, her own wrapping around his neck. "My poor _brother_ didn't deserve you making him blush," she added in Russian.

"Does this mean I can call you Mrs Barton?" he whispered childishly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Natasha smirked as she pretended to think about it, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of her husband's neck. "Yeah... it does," she eventually whispered, making Clint smile as if he was a two year old that got the Christmas present he'd been looking for.

Clint picked Natasha up and spun her around twice before kissing his wife hungrily.

"Okay; that's it... LEGOLAS! SPIDEY! STOP WITH THE PDA!" Tony shouted as they watched the couple's public display of affection. Again.

"I swear I'm gonna murder you Stark," Natasha whispered as herself and Clint pulled away from their lip lock.

"Well, for once, I'm actually gonna agree with Tony on this," Pepper stated, making everyone look at her with shocked faces. "Us, girls, have to get into our evening attire," she added.

"Oh..." Maria said, chuckling at the CEO. "And here I thought you were actually agreeing with Stark," she added, making Tony pout.

"Okay before somebody starts a row, we're gonna get changed," Natasha stated as she finally pulled free of Clint's grip. "See you down at the beach in a few minutes," she whispered as she kissed her husband chastely before she and the rest of the girls left to change.

"Those women are gonna be the death of us," Tony mumbled as the men watched as their respective other halves walked back into the room. They all mumbled their mutual agreement.

"That... Or the reasons we don't do anything stupid in the field anymore," Clint stated, making the rest of the guys turn to him and chuckle.

"That too Barton," Fury mumbled. "I have a feeling that there's gonna be more than celebration of your marriage when the women return," he added in Greek as he looked at the archer with a knowing look.

"Why do you say that, Sir?" Clint replied.

"I have a feeling a certain somebody is going to be dealing with high blood pressure," he replied, smirking.

Clint grinned and chuckled. "I have a feeling that you're going to be right, Sir."

**Okay so again, I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner but I hope this story made up for it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think... And a teaser for the next chapter: The party on the beach.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 11, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics.  
****Word Count: ****1,996.****  
Author's Note:****I practically have nothing to do anything in school this week (thank God) so I hope to get as much updates as possible done by next Monday... My best efforts... Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. Very special thanks to the following who reviewed and gave their opinions on the last chapter: **

_**Guest 7**__**th**__** April 2013 (please sign in so I can thank you properly... Okay yes poor Steve suffers from high blood pressure because of a certain scientist's assistant... It was too cute to resist... I'm glad you like this story so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this)**_

_**blackangel150 (glad you liked it)**_

_**26wolfhawke (Glad you loved it, hope this chapter's just as good)**_

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Darcy, are you trying to give Steve a heart attack from high blood pressure?" Maria teased as Darcy came out of the bathroom wearing a red and blue bikini.

"No..." Darcy replied innocently as she pulled on a cover up. "And wait... How are you and Natasha changed so quickly?" the younger woman asked as she noticed the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were already changed.

"Because neither of us fuse about our appearance when we're not on missions... Speaking of which, what is your mission with that outfit?" Natasha asked with a knowing smirk.

Darcy blushed and shook her head, turning away from the two agents. "You two are such bitches when ye want to be," she mumbled under her breath, making Natasha and Maria laugh at her.

"We know... It comes with dealing with Clint," Natasha started, grinning mischievously.

"And Nick the way we have for so long," Maria finished just as the rest of the girls came in, changed into their own 'evening attire.'

"What did you two do to Darcy?" Jane asked as she noticed the blush on her assistant's face.

"Nothing... we were just saying that she must be trying to give Steve a heart attack with her choice of swimwear," Natasha stated, making Darcy turned and glare at the red head but the blush on her face betrayed her.

"You are trying to give _me_ high blood pressure Natasha," Darcy replied. "Okay, are you guys ready because I don't think many of the men have much more patience to deal with us absent," she added with a knowing look towards Pepper. "Especially certain Billionaires."

"And you said Natasha was bad," Pepper replied, earning a raised eyebrow from said ex-Russian. "You're just as bad as Maria."

"OI! I'm not that bad," Maria defended, crossing her arms over her chest, making Natasha laugh at her.

"Yeah _fucking_ right... Neither me or Clint have never gotten a moment's peace from you for the past how many years?" Natasha stated, laughing at the brunette as she glared playfully at her.

"But you guys were too fucking obvious Natasha... Ye couldn't keep your fucking hands off each other... Well, actually, that doesn't count," Maria stated, earning a punch in the shoulder from Natasha.

"Like you and Fury haven't been doing the same," Natasha shot back, making the Assistant Director redden.

"Okay, before Natasha gives anyone here high blood pressure, we're going down to the beach," Betty and Pepper stated, making everyone laugh; yeah, Natasha could be just as bad as Tony and Clint when she started teasing.

"Okay... You just saved us from turning on the pregnant woman," Maria stated as she stood up and walked out of the room. "And hurry up... Stark's drinking all the good stuff," she shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, Mrs Cyclops... we're on our way," Natasha shouted as she stood up from the bed. "Come on before she ends up killing me as well as Stark," she whispered.

_*** * * A Few Minutes Later, Down at the Beach * * ***_

"Hello Mrs Barton," Clint whispered to Natasha as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, smiling at her lovingly. He smiled as he noticed she was wearing a purple cover up when she reached the beach. He and the rest of the men had removed their shirts and changed into swim shorts as they waited for their respective partners.

"Hello Mr Barton," the red head replied, returning his grin as she wrapped her own arms around her husband's neck. "Miss me?" she teased as she slowly brushed her lips over his.

"Always," Clint whispered, smirking as they pulled away. "What's gonna happen?" he whispered as he noticed the knowing smirk on his wife's face.

"Put it like this," Natasha started in Russian. "My _brother_ is gonna probably suffer a heart attack because of what his girlfriend is wearing," she stated, grinning as she bit her bottom lip.

"Looks like Fury was right so," Clint stated.

"Okay... Come on, I know you wanna play in the water," she teased, earning a playful grin from her husband.

"As long as you come with me," Clint replied, tugging on her cover up playfully.

"You'll have to wait until our honeymoon for that," Natasha stated suggestively, before kissing Clint hungrily, the archer responding with equal emotion.

"Gladly," Clint replied as he pulled away from his wife's lips. "Please," he whispered as he tugged on her hands.

"You're such a child, Barton," Natasha teased with a smirk as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay... I'll go swim with you," she eventually gave in with a lovingly smile.

"Thank you," the archer whispered as he pecked her lips chastely. Natasha could only chuckle at his childish behaviour and began to pull off her cover up. "Nat, are you trying to fucking kill me?" Clint whispered as Natasha revealed the deep purple two piece she was wearing, after he _eventually_ regained his ability to speak.

"No... I'm just giving you a teaser for what you can expect from me later on," Natasha replied in Russian, throwing him a suggestive and mischievous grin over her shoulder as she walked past him and towards the water.

Clint could only grin as he jogged up behind her and picked her up, making Natasha squeal at his sudden actions although she would always deny making said noise to anyone but her husband. "Can't wait until I get you alone so," he whispered into her ear as he carried her bridal style into the surf.

Natasha returned his smile as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck. "Either can I Clint," she whispered as she kissed her softly. "And our baby loves the water already," she added as she felt said child kick and move inside her.

Clint grinned as he moved Natasha in his arms so he could place his left hand on her stomach. "That is never gonna get old," he whispered with a proud smile, his eyes trained on his wife's pregnant stomach.

"Agreed," Natasha whispered as she placed her left hand over Clint's. "Look... Darcy's gonna give Steve a heart attack," she whispered, nodding towards where said captain and assistant were talking and flirting.

"Mmm... That is gonna be interesting," Clint whispered as he let Natasha out of his arms, the red head resting her back against his chest while they rested their arms protectively around her baby bump as they watched the activity on the sand.

"Come on Steve... We're supposed to be having fun," Darcy stated as she pulled on said man's arms to no avail. "Would you come on... You're not drinking so you have to go swimming," she added with a puppy dog eye look.

"Okay... I'll go swimming with you," Steve gave in as he saw his girlfriend's pleading face. He waited as Darcy pulled her cover up off, revealing her specially chosen swimwear.

"Steve, are you okay?" Darcy asked with a straight face as Steve blushed deeply at her outfit.

"Ah... I, ugh... mmm..." the blonde stuttered as he tried to find his ability to speak as he looked his girlfriend over.

Darcy grinned mischievously as she walked over to her boyfriend and nonchalantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you like my bikini? I was thinking it was kinda funny that it has your favourite colours in it," she whispered, smiling at him as he eventually picked up the courage to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful Darcy as you usually do," Steve whispered with a smile but his cheeks were still a bright red. He slowly, almost hesitantly, leant down to kiss her, allowing the small woman to step on her tip toes to close the distant, their lips locking in a slow, long kiss.

"You were right... The poor guy didn't know what to do," Clint whispered into Natasha's ear, earning a chuckle from the red head.

"It's about time he seen her in something that involves more skin," Natasha replied as Tony and Pepper walked over to them.

"Can I interrupt their make out session now?" Tony asked like a bold older brother, making Natasha, Clint and Pepper laugh at his childishness.

"Just give them a few more minutes Stark... Steve's still learning about that sort of situation," Natasha replied, earning a pout from the Billionaire.

"Please... I'll give them a room - no, a private house away from civilisation for a week - to learn everything they want to learn about each other," the Genius offered, making Pepper shake her head and stifle a laugh at her fiancé while Clint and Natasha laughed at him.

"Okay... Fine... I'm looking forward to Steve's reaction," Natasha responded, resulting in Pepper and Tony laugh and Clint to bury his head in her hair.

"OI! CAPSICLE! DARCY! CUT OUT THE MAKE OUT SESSION! WE'RE IN PUBLIC! IF YOU WANT TO LEARN STUFF ABOUT EACH OTHER'S LIPS AND BODIES, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE OF MY PRIVATE HOUSES, AWAY FROM CIVILISATION, FOR A WEEK SO YE CAN _DO IT_!" Tony shouted, making Steve and Darcy pull away from each other quickly, blushing madly.

"STARK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Steve shouted as he pulled away from Darcy and ran after the ex-Playboy as said Billionaire ran back towards the food.

"This is gonna be fun," Clint stated as he, Natasha and Pepper walked back to the sand where everyone had gathered, watching the captain chase after the Billionaire.

"Tony really has to learn how to keep his fucking mouth shut," Fury stated, turning towards Pepper with a knowing look.

"I'm not his mother," Pepper stated, making everyone laugh at her.

"No, you're just the only one he'll actually shut up for," Maria retorted, making the CEO glare at her.

"And his fiancé," Bruce added, earning himself a Pepper glare as well.

"Oh, shut up," Pepper mumbled under her breath, making everyone blush as she reddened slightly at Natasha's next comment.

"And usually if he doesn't shut up for you, you end up punishing him."

"NATASHA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Pepper screamed at her fellow red head who only raised an eyebrow in reply. "I cannot believe you said that," she added, making everyone chuckle at her blush.

"How come anyone within this group always ends up with a blush by the end of our get-togethers?" Betty asked, mostly herself, with a stifled laugh.

"Because it wouldn't be us without it," Bruce replied as he wrapped his right arm around her.

"Steve's back..." Natasha stated with a knowing grin as her brother walked back over to them, wrapping his arms around Darcy, hugging her from behind.

"Tony is one lucking annoying prick that he's your fiancé Pepper," Steve stated as he rested his chin on Darcy's head. "Or I swear to God I could've hit him harder," he added as Tony walked back over to them.

"Fuck! Capsicle... You could've just put me in a head lock instead of punching me in the eye," Tony stated as he held his said injured eye with his left hand and pouted as the rest of the group laugh at him.

"Aw... Poor Baby," Pepper teased as she walked over to her lover and pulled his hand down from his face. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes please," Tony mumbled as he pouted, wrapping his arms around Pepper, letting her kissed his left eye lovingly.

"You got what you deserved Tony," Bruce stated, earning a glare from the Billionaire.

"Ah now Bruce... I thought you were my science brother," Tony stated. "And before I get another hit, can we please continue the celebrations because I don't think I can take Capsicle or Spidey threatening to hit me... Or Cupid for that matter either," he added, looking pointedly at the mentioned people.

"That's the best idea you've had all day Stark," Clint stated; this was gonna be an amazing three hours of a party.

**So, this chapter any good... Hope to have chapter twelve up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 12, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,130.****  
Author's Note:****I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner... Life is just so troublesome, it isn't bloody right... Between school and life and everything else in between, I just haven't had the time to sit down and actually figure out where I'm going with all of my stories... I had to start drawing my end products of my writing to actually write this... I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following or/ and reviewed this story; love you guys. Very special thanks to the following who reviewed and gave their opinions on the last chapter: **

_**Precious93 (I'm guessing you found the last chapter hilarious or cute... I'm not exactly sure... Hope you like this chapter just as much... You're right it is way too hard for one to decide if Natasha and Clint being dominant and rough or the two being slow and gentle during their love making)**_

_**Zoe (Is my writing really that much of a tease? I'm so glad that you like my writing and (one of) my views on Clint and Natasha's relationship...And nobody can contain everything in one story, it's practically impossible unless you're a writing genius...I know the story that you mention, '**_**No**__**Time**__**For**__**Regrets**_** by **_**Myraid-13**_**,' it was one of the many stories that helped inspire me write my other story '**_**In This Together**_**'... I'm glad you love my story so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy it so much)**_

_**26wolfhawke (I'm glad you loved the last chapter, hope this one is just as good)**_

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad you loved the last chapter... I can't imagine that group being together for more than an hour without at least two people blushing from teasing... Tony is Tony, when is he not annoying somebody at some point of the chapter – in a good way –...? I hope you like this chapter too)**_

**And I'll shut up and give you my long awaited Clintasha honeymoon... I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**Eight Hours Later... Five Star Hotel (curiosity of Tony Stark) Paris, France**_

"Mmm... We're finally alone Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, grinning up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and possessively.

"You're right Mrs Barton... How do you want to spend the first night of our marriage?" Clint whispered before kissing her softly but passionately.

"You... Me... That very comfortable looking bed... And, Mr Barton, we are not getting out of it unless for the next two weeks it is absolutely necessary," Natasha replied with a loving smile as she brushed her lips over his lovingly as her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I like the way you think Mrs Barton," Clint murmured into her mouth, grinning as she giggled happily when he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"I like the sound of my new name," she whispered into his mouth as he walked them over to the hotel bed. She moaned as Clint massaged her baby bump softly over the fabric of her black silk dress with his calloused fingers.

"So do I Baby," Clint whispered as he slowly laid his wife on the bed. "It suits you too," he whispered smugly as he slowly climbed on top of her.

"Possessive much?" Natasha teased with a knowing grin as Clint lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips over hers lovingly.

"_You're_ _my_ _wife_," Clint whispered against sad wife's lips. "Can you blame me Nat?" he added, before moving his lips down her neck, slowly biting and sucking on her normally pale skin, leaving several love marks there.

"Mmm... If you say so," she whispered before moaning her contentment as she threaded her fingers through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair. "I want you," she whispered as he moved his lips over her pulse point.

"I want you too Nat... But I want to make you feel good first," Clint whispered as he brought his hands to the hem of her dress, slowly pulling the fabric up so he could rest his archery roughened hands on her ever growing baby bump.

"We've got two weeks for you to do that Clint..." the red head whispered but brought her hands to the collar of his shirt, sliding her hands under the fabric as he slowly undid the zip at the back of her dress.

"Wanna make love to you Nat," Clint whispered as he sat back slightly as Natasha sat up, allowing the archer to pull the silk over her head, revealing a purple and black set of underwear underneath. "Did you purposely wear this for tonight?" Clint whispered as he ran the tip of his left fingers over the swell of her lace covered breasts lovingly.

"I purposely bought them for tonight," Natasha replied with a loving smile as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, letting her fingers run over every muscle and scar that had been imprinted into her memory. She smiled as he moaned contently when she ran her fingers lovingly over the tattoo near his sternum.

"So I guess that I owe you a thank you," Clint whispered as he helped her pull his shirt over his head, grinning as she traced his tattoo lovingly but he proceeded to frown in confusion as he noticed the distant look in his wife's eyes. "Nat?" he whispered as she kept her eyes on his chest.

"I'm really sorry I left straight after the New York incident," Natasha whispered before she bit her bottom lip as she remembered how he had looked when he found her in Dublin. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That doesn't matter anymore Nat," Clint whispered as he cupped Natasha's cheeks lovingly, making the red head look him in the eye. "You're here. I'm here. We're together," he whispered as he brushed his lips over hers slowly. "And it's very possible that if you hadn't left, we wouldn't be expecting this little one Nat," he whispered as he placed his left hand on her stomach lovingly. "If you didn't leave we mightn't have our child growing inside you," he added.

Natasha nodded and let him claim her lips in a deeper kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her hips. The red head moaned loudly when her husband moved his lips to her collarbone, sucking and nibbling on the spot, leaving a very noticeable love bite on her pale skin.

Clint smiled as Natasha moaned his name as he continued his way down her body. He quickly moved his hands around her back, removing her bra with ease as he moved his lips to her right nipple, taking the erect nub into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it almost greedily like.

"Oh... Fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned loudly as said man used his right hand to palm her left breast firmly. Her pitch rose higher when Clint switched his lips to her left tit, using his left hand to cup her right while he brought his right hand down to her cunt, stroking her lazily but lovingly through the wet lace.

"Yes Darlin'?" he whispered teasingly against her chest as he slowly made his way down her body, leaving several love bites along her skin. He grinned as he pushed two of his fingers past her panties and into her, making Natasha arch her body high up to his touch, moaning out loudly in pleasure.

"Don't. Be. A. Tease. Clint," Natasha managed to get out in between gasps and moans as Clint moved so his face was level with her entrance, using one finger to hold her panties aside while three fingers of the other one probed her, curling and scissoring inside her tight cavern.

"Mmm... I'm not being a tease Baby... I'm just worshipping my beautiful, pregnant wife's body," Clint replied as he locked eyes with her before slowly using his tongue and lips to lap at and suck her clit hungrily after quickly removing the lace. His actions made his said red haired wife throw her hair back in pleasure, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, while her legs wrapped around his head – as if she was trying to suffocate him –, for purpose as he continued to worship her at her entrance.

"Oh God... Clint..." Natasha moaned, unable to think a coherent thought as said man pushed a fourth digit inside her entrance, stretching her even further. "I'm... Close," she gasped as she felt herself tighten around his archery roughened fingers. "Not... gonna... last... much... longer... Clint."

"Come for me Nat," Clint whispered lovingly against her clit as he nipped at and sucked on her clit, the last ingredient Natasha needed to be thrown over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard on his face and around his digits, gripping his hair and tightening her legs around his head impossibly tighter. She gasped and panted as she came down from her high, relaxing her grip on her husband's head, allowing him to breathe properly again.

Clint continued to lap up all of her juices before slowly, gently and lovingly kissing his way back up her body to her lips. "Hey Gorgeous," he whispered against her lips, smiling as she hummed her contentment as their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied as she threaded the fingers of her right through the shorts strands of his hair gently while her left rested on his right bicep lovingly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you today?" she whispered into his mouth as she opened it to allow him to push his tongue inside her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance in a familiar dance.

"Mmm... Maybe," Clint whispered in reply. "But I never get tired of hearing with," he added, grinning as she giggled – he'd never get tired of that childishly, delightful sound... the one she reserved only for him – into his mouth and pulled away, smiling at him lovingly.

"I love you so much Clint," she whispered as she cupped his cheeks lovingly, bringing her lips to his and kissing him chastely. "I can't even begin to tell me how much you mean to me," she added, smiling as he rested his hands on her stomach, both of them smiling proudly as they felt their child kick inside her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered before ducking his head to kiss her stomach lovingly. "And the baby we created together," he added, smiling up at her lovingly.

"And only three months until we meet him," Natasha whispered when Clint kissed her passionately. "And you, Mr Barton, have way too many clothes on," she stated as if it was a crime. "I don't think it's fair to keep your wife waiting on the first night of your honeymoon," she teased, tugging firmly on the waistband on his boxers and jeans.

"Of course, Mrs Barton," Clint shot back as he moved so he was on his hunkers, quickly removing his jeans, boxer, shoes and socks. Once they were off, he braced his arms on either side of her head as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Is there anything else you wish to request?" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mmm... My only request is to make love with you all night until we pass out from all the pleasure," Natasha whispered as she reached down between them and grasped his painfully hard cock in her deceptively small, pale hand.

Clint moaned loudly as Natasha pumped him slowly, grinning as she moaned impatiently and positioned him at her entrance. "Yes Ma'am," he whispered lovingly before slowly pushing all the way inside her, making the both moan loudly in mutual contentment at the feel of his length stretching her, completing her.

"Fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned, gasping loudly as Clint bottomed out inside her. Her left hand gripped his arm tightly as her right grabbed the nape of his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a slow, passionate kiss.

Clint slowly began to pull out of her before thrusting, slowly but deeply, back inside her, making both expectant parents to cry out in pleasure his actions caused them. The archer slowly built a steady, hard pace inside her, knowing both of them would not last long if he went any faster than the pace he had set.

"Oh God... I'm not... gonna... last much... longer," Natasha moaned after how many thrusts, knowing exactly how well her husband's stamina lasted – it was perfect for the first night of their honeymoon.

"Same Nat," Clint whispered as he felt the familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach. "Wanna c-... cum... with you," he gasped as he sent a particularly hard thrust inside her.

Natasha nodded and kissed him harder. And that was all either of them needed. They came together, their screams and shouts silenced by each other's mouths as they climaxed.

Clint collapsed onto Natasha but quickly rolled over so she was on top of him, both gasping as they tried to regain their breath. "Did you enjoy that Mrs Barton?" Clint teased, grinning as Natasha started humming against his chest.

"Yes Mr Barton... Once again, you've shown exactly why I love you... Did you?" Natasha whispered teasingly against his chest, smirking as her said husband chuckled at her statement.

"Mmhmm..." Clint hummed as he slowly ran his fingers over the course of her spine. "I have and always will enjoy making love to you Natasha," he whispered as he leant down and caught her lips in a slow, casual but lovingly kiss.

"Good," Natasha started as she moved so she was straddling him, her left hand placed lovingly on his chest beside his heart while her right was placed on the pillow beside his head. "Because we're not leaving this bed for anything other than necessities for the next two weeks," she whispered, smirking at him seductively as he placed his hands possessively and protectively on her hips.

"Couldn't agree with you more Babe," Clint replied as he kissed her hungrily.

And let's put it like this... The following people were all but murdered when they teased Natasha about the very noticeable love bites and limp she hand and Clint about the marks littering his neck;

Tony

Maria

Pepper (_yes, even Pepper_)

Bruce (_Shocker? Not really_)

Jane

Thor (_except he wasn't really teasing, just being regular, blunt Thor_)

Steve (_See he's not so innocent anymore... I blame Darcy... If you get what I'm saying_)

Darcy (_seriously... Removing Steve's innocent... Wait, he took hers so that neutralises that... Doesn't it?_)

**So yeah... I had to give this a lot of work so I could be happy with **_**this**_**... And it might be a while before I get to update again... School work and projects to be handed up before the 7****th**** of May... Not fun... But if I get **_**5**_** reviews I will multi-task my writing with my homework and (**_**I'll try to**_**) get another chapter finished very quickly.**

**Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter...**

**REVIEWS = (**_**Possible**_**) QUICK UPDATE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 13, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,820.****  
Author's Note:****I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner... The last time I updated was the 15****th**** April 2013... Way too long Guys, so I'm very, **_**very**_** sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for ch. 12, I love everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story:**

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it :) I'll try to keep to the same standard for you, I hope you like this new chapter and thank you for indirectly reminding me to update this story :)**_

_**Starrgazer11 (You might have to wait at least three chapters before the baby even arrives but after that... I'm not giving away any other Intel about this story's plot :) Hope you like this chapter :)**_

_**holl517 (You made me really happy with that review :) It's an honour for someone to say that about one of my stories :) I hope you continue to like this story :)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :)**_

_**Lily (I'm glad you loved it :)... I'm so sorry I took so long to update :) **_

**And I'll shut up and give you the new chapter... ENJOY!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Two Weeks after Natasha and Clint return from their honeymoon...**_

Natasha moaned softly as she slowly woke up, not bothering to open her eyes in the early September sunlight. The red head tried to move but was stopped by two steel strong arms wrapped around her waist and seven month baby bump. The ex-Russian smiled happily into her pillow as her husband ran his archery roughened fingers over her skin. Her smile grew as said man used his nose to push her hair aside before he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck lovingly.

"You awake?" Clint mumbled against the skin of his wife's bare neck. He smiled as she placed her hands over his own where they lay on her bump, interlacing their fingers tenderly.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she slowly turned her head to look at him, smiling at him affectionately as he lend forward and pressed his lips to hers lovingly. "Morning Handsome," she whispered against his lips, giggling as he hummed his approval as he pulled her bare body back against his.

"Morning Gorgeous," Clint mumbled as he slipped his left hand up her front to trace her lips lovingly. "How are you feeling this morning?" he whispered as she slowly turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she kissed him softly and tenderly.

"Slightly tired... From my archer's activities with me last night," Natasha whispered, grinning as Clint moaned against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his.

"Tease," Clint whispered half-heartedly as the red head pulled away from him, locking his arms around her waist possessively. The archer slowly rolled them over so he was on top of his wife, straddling her thighs while he placed their hands on either side of Natasha's head.

"_But you still love me_," Natasha replied in her native tongue, grinning up at Clint happily, her teeth showing as she did. It was the rare smile that the ex-Russian had only ever shown her husband.

"_Always_," Clint replied in the same tongue before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, slowly running his tongue along Natasha's lips, begging his wife for entrance to her mouth which she quickly gave him. Natasha moaned into the kiss as her husband deepened their kiss.

Slowly, Clint broke the kiss and moved his lips to the underside of his wife's jaw, sucking and nibbling on the flesh there, leaving a very noticeable love bite there. Natasha groaned in approval and tightened her fingers on Clint's as he slowly made his way down her body. The archer grinned against her skin as he moved his lips over her very sensitive breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hard nub hungrily, making her arch her body up to his touch.

Clint's grin grew as he switched his lips to Natasha's left nipple, sucking greedily on the erect areola as she moaned his name loudly in pleasure at the sandy blonde's arousing actions. Once the archer was pleased with the amount of attention he had lavished his wife's tits with, he moved further down her body, bringing their interlaced hands down with him as he gently kissed Natasha's baby bump affectionately.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered before running his (_very talented_) along her slit, teasing her by running it around her clit but never touching the bundle of nerves the red head desperately needed him to touch.

Natasha moaned loudly and wrapped her thighs around Clint's head, pulling the archer closer against her lower lips as he finally wrapped his lips around her clitoris, sucking and barring his teeth on the bundle of nerves the way he knew drove her crazy. The red head tightened her fingers on Clint's as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

"FUCK... OH GOD... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard in her husband's mouth, her juices coating the archer's face, her body arching impossibly higher and her deadly thighs tightening around his neck to the point that all Clint could inhale was Natasha. Not that he was complaining as he continued to lap up his rewards for his actions.

The red head slumped back down onto the bed, panting heavily as she came down from her high. Clint slowly kissed his way back up her body once her legs from around his neck. Once he reached her lips, he gently shoved his tongue inside her mouth, grinning as she moaned when she tasted herself on his talented lips.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered into Clint's mouth before he pulled away from her lips, smiling toothily up at her archer lovingly as he rested his forehead against her. Her husband brought her left hand up to his mouth and kissed her rings affectionately, smiling just as lovingly as she smiled at him at his actions.

Slowly, Clint kissed Natasha again, sucking and biting her bottom lip in time with his movements as the red head brought her right hand down between them and gripped his dick firmly in her small pale hand, pumping him in such a way that had Clint panting heavily, his face resting in the crook of his wife's shoulder.

Natasha wrapped her legs the best she could around Clint's waist and slowly flipped them over so she was on top of the archer, her hand never leaving his length. She grinned against his lips as he moaned loudly in approval. Natasha slowly pulled away from his lips before latching her lips to her husband's pulse point, sucking on the skin there to leave a mark of her own. The red head slowly made her way down to the archer's body, pausing to use her lips to tease his nipples and using her tongue to trace the thirty four year old's abdominal muscles tauntingly while she kept the fingers of her left hand interlaced with those of his right.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned as his wife wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, grinning up at him as she slowly bobbed her head over his length. Clint threw his head back in pleasure as he tried to prevent himself from bucking his hips up into her touch. With his free hand, Clint gripped the sheets of their bed tightly in order to control his animal instincts of uncontrolled lust.

Natasha only looked up at his with a raised eyebrow as she took as much of her husband's cock as she could, using her right hand to pump what she couldn't take in her mouth. "Mmmmm..." Natasha moaned as she brought her right hand to cup his balls firmly, massaging them the way she knew drove her archer crazy. "Please... Nat..." Clint moaned/ begged as he brought his left hand up to Natasha's unruly curly hair and tugging on it until the red head let go of him with a loud, wet 'pop'.

"What? You can't take it?" Natasha teased as she crawled back up Clint's body, grinning as he placed his left hand on her waist while they kept her left and his right intertwined. The red head smirked at her husband as she placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, smiling at him lovingly before sinking herself down on his length.

The couple moaned in mutual pleasured contentment as Clint's length filled Natasha to the hilt, the red head resting her right hand over Clint's tattoo over his chest as she waited for her vaginal walls to stretch to accommodate his length. Slowly, Natasha began to rock her hips on Clint's smiling down at her lover as he braced the balls of his feet on their bed, sending him further inside her.

"Oh God... This never gets old..." Natasha moaned as Clint began to thrust his hips up in rhythm with his wife's movements, heightening both of their pleasure at the sensation it caused them both.

"Am... I really... God... Baby?" Clint teased in between gasps and moans as he gripped Natasha's hip tighter, both their breathing becoming heavier as they both neared the edge.

"Cheeky," Natasha teased as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily, rocking her hips faster against her husband, her right hand gripping his neck as she deepened the kiss even further. "Fuck... Clint... I'm close," she whispered against his lips.

"Same," Clint whispered against his wife's lips as he snaked his left hand in between their bodies, finding her clit, rubbing it in circles trying to send the red head over the edge at the same time as him.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around Clint's cock, her squeezing walls pulling the archer into his climax at the same time as her.

"NATASHA!" Clint roared as he came inside Natasha, her walls milking him as they came together. The ex-Russian collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their highs together.

Natasha gently kissed Clint's still rapid beating pulse point lovingly as she rested her head in the crook of her husband's neck. She smiled as the sandy blonde pressed his lips to her hairline lovingly.

"Nat... I think I have a _possible _good name for our son," Clint whispered into his wife's red hair. Natasha raised her head and looked her archer in the eye with a happy raised eyebrow at her husband's statement. "I picked it out from all the names we agreed we liked," he added with a nervous smile.

"Oh... and what is it?" Natasha whispered as she rested her forehead against Clint's bringing her left hand up to trace her husband's lips tenderly.

"Joseph Charles," Clint whispered in response watching his wife's reaction carefully.

"I love it Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned the rest of the distance to kiss Clint softly. "Joseph Charles Barton... it even sounds right," she added as she slowly pulled away from him.

"You like it?" Clint whispered, smiling happily up at his wife as she wrapped her arms tightly around Clint's neck while he wrapped his own around her waist.

"I love it Baby," Natasha whispered, returning Clint's smile. "I think our unborn son likes his name too," she added as she felt mentioned child kick. "I love you Mr Barton," she whispered as she kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss as he hummed his delight.

"I love you too Mrs Barton," Clint whispered in reply before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top of her again. "_Can I show you just how much I love you Mrs Barton_?" he whispered in his wife's native tongue as he felt himself re-harden fully inside her.

"I think I'd be disappointed if you didn't Mr Barton," Natasha replied in the same tongue as Clint began to move inside her, smiling as one (_pleasing_) thought passed through Natasha's mind; it was gonna be a late morning in for the couple.

**Okay, again I am so sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I would love to hear what you all thought of this chapter and I promise I will try to update sooner... And sooner means within this week.**

**I am working on three one-shots (three requests; one from **_**DaskaFinn**_** and two from **_**youmakemyarcreact**_**) as part of my other series, '**_**In This Together**_**' and they should be up soon :)**

**And if it takes me longer than one month to update any of my stories, would somebody please PM me to remind me to update? I would love you to eternity if you do so :)**

**Again, a big thank you to **_**Precious93**_** for indirectly reminding me to update this... I don't know what I would do without you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 14, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,330.****  
Author's Note:****I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for ch. 14, I love everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story:**

_**Starrgazer11 (sorry I took so long to update :) I hope you like this and, again, if it takes me longer than a month, PM me and I will do my best to update :) Oh, and by the way, when is the next update for either of your stories :)**_

_**blackangel150 (should I really reply to that statement? ;)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Yay, I'm glad you loved the name... Any guess where I got the idea of the middle name? :) Hope you like this too :) Again, if it takes me longer than a month, PM me and I will do my best to update :)**_

_**Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you like this chapter too :) P.S. as for your little mind road block, you'll make it work :) And when you do it always results in amazing work :)**_

_**avengingwolves (Glad you loved it :)**_

_**All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)**_

**And I'll shut up and give you the new chapter... ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**One Month or so Later...**_

"Agent Barton, Director Fury has requested your immediate presence in the Avengers' Conventional Floor," JARVIS informed the archer, making both Natasha and Clint groan at the info.

"What's this about JARVIS?" Clint replied as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, his hands resting on Natasha's stomach, his fingers interlaced with hers, not wanting to leave the still half asleep woman who was lying in his arms.

"Director Fury needs you, Mr Stark, Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers and Mr. Odinson to go on an Avengers' missions," the AI replied.

"Damnú aír (_Shit)_," Clint cursed in Irish as he slowly climbed out of the bed, pressing his lips to Natasha's forehead as he threw on a pair of boxers and sweat pants as well as a long black sleeved t-shirt.

"Mrs Barton has also been requested for this meeting," JARVIS informed the couple as Clint leaned down to press his lips against Natasha's tenderly.

"JARVIS, what the fuck is this mission about?" Natasha replied as she slowly sat up, pulling the shirt that Clint had worn the day before while her husband pulled a fresh pair of his sweat pants out of their drawers.

"It has something to do with the Red Room, Mrs Barton," JARVIS replied easily, making both Natasha and Clint pale.

"What exactly about the Red Room?" Clint muttered as he helped Natasha out of the bed and into the sweat pants, the muscles cramping from the weight of her baby bump that she usually would never have had before. Once the archer made sure that his wife was okay, the couple made their way to the elevator, Natasha resting her head against Clint's chest while he wrap his arms around her waist protectively.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay," Clint whispered into Natasha's hair as he pressed his lips to her hairline. "Whatever this is about, Nat, I'll keep you and our baby safe," he whispered just as the elevator stopped on the Avengers' floor. "I promise you," he whispered as he moved his head so he could kiss his wife lovingly.

Natasha could only nod in reply to Clint's words, the ex-Russian not trusting her voice at the current moment. The couple slowly pulled away before making their way to the rest of the group. When they entered the room, Steve was standing aside while Tony and Thor sat at the table with Fury and Hill standing at it. Bruce sat on a high chair away from the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, her voice raw with emotion, not bothering to beat around the bush as she looked at the Director and Assistant Director.

"The Avengers, with the exception of you and Dr. Banner, are needed for a mission," Fury stated, looking at his 'daughter' carefully. "It might be better if you sit down while I explain the mission brief better," he added, moving his gaze to Clint in order for the archer to get the pregnant red head sit down.

"_Come on Nat_," Clint whispered in Russian, placing his hand on the small of Natasha's back with gentle pressure. "_You need to sit down... It helps prevent your muscles cramping,_" he added when his wife looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "_Nat... Please_."

Natasha nodded slowly and let Clint walked them over to the table, slowly sitting down in one of the chairs, Natasha in Clint's arms while they waited for the Director to begin the mission debrief.

"Your target is Ivan Petrovitch," Fury started as Hill got JARVIS to put up the mission file on the hologram. "The War Council wants the Avengers to take out the Red Room, extract all possible info from Petrovitch and then terminate him... Leave no trace of the Red Room's existence," he stated, watching each member note all the information on screen.

"What about any victims that may be in the facility Sir?" Clint asked, looking at Natasha as she turned her head and buried it in the crook of his neck, not willing to look at the facility she once had to endure as a child.

"They are to be brought back to the US... Then they will be brought to Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted... To be under the care of the teachers' there, Ororo Monroe aka '_Storm_' and Logan aka '_Wolverine'_, until good families can be found for them," Fury replied, watching as Natasha kept her head buried in the crook of her husband's neck.

Clint nodded but didn't say anymore, deciding to rub comforting circles on Natasha's baby bumps in order to sooth her silent crying, the silent tears wetting the skin of his neck. But when Tony spoke up, it surprised everyone.

"So when do we got kick the bad guys' asses who thought they had the right to harm our Spidey?" Tony asked, a genuine serious look on his face. Everyone, even Natasha, looked at the Billionaire with a raised eyebrow, honestly surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. "What?" he exclaimed as he noticed the looks he was receiving.

"Did you just call me 'yer Spidey'?" Natasha asked hoarsely, half chuckling at the Genius.

"Yes... Yes, I did," Tony replied, smiling at the red head. "You are our Spidey, our little sister," he explained, gesturing at Steve, Bruce, Thor, Maria and himself. "Your Cyclops's adopted daughter," he added with a joking smile thrown at the Director. "And last but not least, your Legolas' best friend, lover, partner, love of his life and wife... So you are _our_ Spidey," he finished with a proud grin.

Natasha opened her mouth to respond but decided to smile warmly at the Billionaire. "Thank you Tony," she whispered, receiving a happy grin from the ex-Playboy.

"No problem Natasha," Tony replied before turning back to the Director. "So, when is our mission Cyclops?" he asked, his face turning solemn once more.

"Wheels up in one hour... I want you guys in and out as quickly as possible. Any victims that need to extracted will be handed over to the S.H.E.I.L.D. back up teams which will include the X-Men so we can get them out of the Red Room's territory as quickly as possible," Fury stated, looking directly at Clint as the archer pressed his lips to Natasha's hairline. "Especially you Barton... I don't want you in Red Room Territory for more than twenty four hours... Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Sir," Clint replied as he interlaced his left hand with Natasha's. "Who is on the X-Men's team this time?" he asked.

"The following people make up the X-Men's current team; Logan aka '_Wolverine'_, Ororo Monroe aka '_Storm'_, Piotr Rasputin aka '_Colossus_', William Worthington aka '_Angel_', Dr. Henry McCoy aka '_Beast_', Bobby Drake aka '_Iceman_' and Kitty Pryde aka '_Shadowcat_'," Hill stated, bringing up the profiles of the mentioned mutants. "Anne Marie aka '_Rogue_' will be at the school and will be watching all the children with the help of the older children in the school. Kurt Wagner will also be on site of the Red Room facility to evacuate as many victims as he can," she added.

The team nodded as they noted exactly who was going to be working with them. "That's the team that fought against Magneto and the Brotherhood a few years ago," Clint stated, making everyone but Natasha look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Natasha and I were on a mission in Rio when that _fight_ happened," he added with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Ye were on a mission when one of the most crucial fights of Mutants vs. Mutants?" Tony and Bruce asked at the same time while Steve and Thor only raised an eyebrow at what the fuck they had just stated.

"Yes... And as you bloody well know, S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't brought into that fight because the X-Men managed to get the situation under control before it was necessary," Fury stated as he stood up. "Unlike the Battle of New York, the situation became detained at one main point, meaning the X-Men, although few in numbers against their enemy were able to finish the job quickly. You guys had an army aliens to deal with... They had their own kind to deal with... So you should work well together on this mission," he added.

"We were a ticking time bomb when we first joined as a team Sir... What could be worse than that?" Steve asked, earning a slight chuckle from Natasha and Clint.

"Pissing off Wolverine and Sabertooth at the same time," Clint replied with a cheeky grin as Natasha tightened her grip on his hand as she felt the baby kick hard against where she laid their hands lovingly.

"You were the one that pissed off two quick healing mutants Barton... It's a wonder they didn't kill you," Hill stated with a knowing smirk thrown at the archer.

"_O dun do bhéal Hill (Oh shut up Hill)_," Clint muttered in Irish, making Natasha, Maria and Fury smirk at the blushing (_actually blushing_) archer.

"We'll let you guys get ready," Fury stated as he and Hill made their way to the elevator.

Steve nodded at the group, before he decided to work out a plan of action. "Barton, you get to decide how Petrovitch is terminated," Steve stated as he pulled up the plans of the Red Room facility. "You and I will go after Petrovitch while Thor and Tony work with the X-Men to get all of the captives out of the building," he explained, pointing out all the evac points they would have. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and one by one they left the room to prepare for their mission until it was only Clint and Natasha remaining. "You okay Baby?" Clint whispered as he rubbed circles on Natasha's baby bump as the red head moved her head so it was resting in the crook of his neck, her face against the skin of his neck.

"I just..." Natasha started as she felt her archer wrap his arms tighter around her waist and baby bump protectively. "I need you to be careful," she whispered against the skin of his neck, moving her hands to grip his forearms tightly. "Promise me that you will be careful Clint," she whispered.

"I promise I'll be careful Baby," Clint whispered as he stood up with Natasha in his arms, holding the red head close to his body, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, the ex-Russian yawning slightly, her body exhausted. "And you need to go back to bed Nat... You're absolutely exhausted," the archer whispered as he walked to the elevator, carrying his wife with ease.

"No, I want to be there when you guys leave," Natasha whispered against the skin of her husband's neck, even though her body was agreeing with the archer's idea.

"You need to sleep Natasha," Clint argued as the elevator stopped on their floor. "I promise you I'm coming home... You don't need to lose sleep about me not coming home," he whispered as he walked into their bedroom and set the red head down in their bed.

"Promise?" Natasha whispered childishly as she kept her arms wrapped around Clint's neck.

Clint smiled at her softly and rested his left hand on Natasha's stomach lovingly. "I promise Nat... I'm coming back to you and our baby," he whispered before he pressed his lips to Natasha's lovingly.

Natasha nodded against Clint's lips, deepening their kiss as she threaded her fingers through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair. "Be careful," she whispered once they pulled away, smiling at her archer softly.

"Of course Mrs Barton," Clint replied as he stood up and left to go into their weapons and equipment room, quickly getting the gear he would need for the mission and his tactical suit. Once he was finally ready, the archer headed back into the bedroom where Natasha had finally fallen back asleep. He smiled at his wife and walked over to her, bending down to press his lips against hers softly and leaving the shirt he had just worn beside her head. "I'll see you soon Baby," he whispered before pressing his lips to her baby bump. "Be good for Mama, JC... I'll see you and Mama soon," he whispered, smiling as he felt their child kick.

With that the archer stood up and walked out of the room glancing one more time at his sleeping, pregnant wife before heading to the elevator. "JARVIS, where is Bruce?" Clint asked as he entered the elevator.

"He has just entered his laboratory Mr Barton... Would you like me to contact him for you Sir?" the AI responded dutifully.

"Yes please JARVIS," Clint requested as JARVIS signalled Bruce.

"Clint, what's wrong?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Nothing Bruce... Just keep an eye on Natasha for me while we're on this mission... I don't like the idea of me leaving when she's so close to her due date," Clint responded just as the elevator reached the roof.

"No problem Clint... I'll call you the minute anything turns up," Bruce responded just as Clint exited the elevator.

"Thanks Bruce... That means a lot to me," Clint replied as he, Steve and Thor waited for Tony to arrive. As usual. "Where is Tony?" the archer asked just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the man in question. "Never mind..."

"Yo, come on... We got bad guys' asses to kick," Tony stated as he suited up and started his thrusters.

"Then why were you so late Stark?" Steve replied as Clint started up the Quinjet. "You're always later than the rest of us Stark," the soldier added, earning the middle finger from the Genius.

"Oh shud'up Capsicle," Tony replied, pouting. "I'll see you guys in Moscow," he stated as he flew off ahead of the Quinjet.

"Eye eye Tin Man," Clint replied sarcastically. It was time to kick some criminals' asses.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Hope you guys like, and I'd love to hear what you all think of the story so far? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 15, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****3,200.****  
Warnings:****This chapter includes mentions of child abuse, murder, violence and other things that might make weak stomachs turn... Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:****I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for ch. 14, I love everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story:**

_**All For Jesus (They picked the wrong team to piss off... And the wrong archer ;)**_

_**Precious93 (You got the basics down Hun :) As like always :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)**_

_**NCISRookie33 (I'm glad you liked it :) Hope you like the trouble they cause in this chapter :)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Nope, something from Clint's past though :)**_

_**blackangel150 (I'm glad you loved it :)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) I updated as soon as possible :)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (Yeah, I know; Tony has actually grown up a bit... Like just a little bit :)**_

_**Stargazer11 (Were you worried he was going to be injured or that he was gonna get revenge for Natasha?)**_

**And I'll shut up and give you the new chapter... ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Seven Hours Later...**_

"Stark, what the fuck did you and _Wolverine_ do?" _Hawkeye _shouted into the comm. links as he noticed the said men run out of one of the control rooms, _Wolverine_ smirking mischievously.

"This Cupid," _Wolverine_ replied as he tossed a GPS plan of the Red Room facility to the archer. "So you personally can go take out Petrovitch yourself," he added, smirking as _Hawkeye_ took the piece of technology with a blood thirsty smirk.

"You're actually leaving the best bit of the mission to me Logan? Did you get hit to hard in the head again?" _Hawkeye _teased but nodded in respect to the mutant. "I owe you one Shaggy," he added, smirking as Logan growled at the nickname.

"Definitely Birdbrains," Wolverine responded before _Nightcrawler_ appeared beside them.

"Logan, Storm has requested that you do not do something stupid again... And to the Avengers, all the children and other victims have been evacuated," _Nightcrawler_ in his German accent.

"Good... That means that all we have to do now is take out Petrovitch and blow this place up," _Captain America_ stated as he walked over to _Hawkeye, Iron Man, Wolverine _and_ Nightcrawler_.

"Yeah..." _Hawkeye_ stated as he turned to look at the team captain. "I'm the one that's gonna take out Petrovitch," he added, looking at everyone as they arrived at the congress that they had made here.

"Nobody was questioning that Barton," Tony stated with a smirk before turning to look at Steve. "Okay Capsicle, what the fuck is the plan now?"

"Barton goes after Petrovitch with me as back up... The rest of you are to clear out this place, permanently," _Captain America_ stated as he nodded at _Hawkeye_.

"I like that plan," _Hawkeye_ stated as he found where Petrovitch was hiding. "This bastard is a dead man," he added as he signalled to Captain America to follow him. "Because he pissed off the wrong fucking archer."

_*** * * Ten/ Fifteen Minutes Later * * ***_

"Cap, now would be a good time to duck!" _Hawkeye_ shouted as he took cover from the bullets that were being shot at the two men.

"Who the fuck is covering Petrovitch?" _Captain America_ shouted over the raining bullets as he too took cover. "And Natasha is going to murder you when she sees that bullet wound in your arm," he added, pointing at said injury.

Clint looked down at the injury, mentally noting how bad the injury was. "Naw... It's actually only a graze,"

"_Come out come out wherever you are Hawkeye!_" a male voice shouted as the gunshots stopped suddenly. "_Come out come and play!_"

"Shostakov," _Hawkeye_ hissed, his eyes darkening as he recognised the voice.

Rogers looked at Barton with a raised eyebrow. "Is that one of the men that hurt Natasha when she was in the Red Room?" the captain asked as he remembered the meeting where it was revealed to him that Bucky was _Winter Soldier._

"Yeah... The bastard was working with Loki as well," _Hawkeye_ added, making _Captain America_ look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna take this shot too?" _Captain America_ asked, noting as _Hawkeye_ programmed an arrow head before notching it and aiming it in the direction Shostakov's voice was.

"It would be my genuine pleasure," _Hawkeye _stated as he let the arrow fly, the arrow hitting a target, setting of a quick acting paralysing drug into the body of its target. "Karma really is a bitch _Red Guardian,_" the archer called as he stood up and stalked towards the Red Room agent.

"_So I've used this drug before myself?_" _Red Guardian_ coughed in Russian as the archer came closer to him. "_Should I be scared Hawkeye?_" he mocked as the archer notched a second arrow and aimed it in between his eyes.

"_I don't think so... I know where you're going after this..._" Hawkeye replied in the same tongue.

"_Oh... And where is that?_" Red Guardian replied, sneering at the archer.

"_Hell..._" _Hawkeye_ replied simply before letting his arrow go, nailing the Red Room agent perfectly between the eyes.

"Barton... Have I ever told you that you can be worse than Spidey at times?" Tony asked over the comm. links.

Clint only smirked as he turned to nod at Steve before turning and heading towards where Petrovitch was taking cover from the heist. "That's only the beginning Stark," Clint stated in reply.

"Oh fuck... I am never pissing off Legolas or Spidey ever again," Tony stated over the comms. "Ever again."

"Knowing you Stark, you'll have pissed one of them off before we even return to the Tower," Steve commented, smirking as everyone chuckled in reply.

"Oh shud'up Capsicle..." Tony mumbled, pouting at the captain's statement.

"Here we go Rogers," _Hawkeye_ signalled, pointing towards the door in front of them. _Captain America _nodded and readied himself as the archer notched two arrows before the soldier kicked in the door.

_Hawkeye_ entered the room first, quickly taking out two guards while _Captain America_ took out the three remaining ones. Suddenly, a whimper came from the far side of the room, making _Hawkeye_ notch an arrow and aim it at the source of the sound, stopping himself from releasing the arrow as he noticed who had made the sound.

Petrovitch was standing with a young boy, a pistol aimed at the kid's head. "_Good afternoon Hawkeye,_" the Red Room leader greeted in his native tongue, glaring sneeringly at the archer. "_How is __my__ Natalia?_" he asked mockingly.

"_Natasha__ was never yours in the first place,_" _Hawkeye_ replied, watching the whimpering boy in front of his target. They boy mustn't have been older than four or five. "_What do you want with the boy? He's what, four? Five?_"

"_He's actually only three... It seems that you have a thing for not hurting people who have had their childhoods taken from them... The perfect distraction to kill the archer who took my greatest accomplishment..._" Petrovitch replied, grinning blood thirstily at the archer. "_Collateral damage means nothing to me._"

"_Really? I never noticed... Those who are already in Hell probably won't notice it either when you join them,_" _Hawkeye_ replied before locking eyes with the young boy, winking at the kid before releasing the arrow, nailing Petrovitch in between the eyes before he could even react.

Clint quickly ran over to the startled kid, setting his bow down and holding his hands up as he came closer to the kid. "_Hey there... Are you okay?_" Clint asked as he stopped in front of the child.

The sandy blonde haired boy nodded as he watched the archer carefully, reminding Clint of Natasha when he made a different call. "You are _Hawkeye_," the little boy stated in unbroken English, surprising Clint slightly.

"Yes I am... My real name is Clint Barton... what's yours?" Clint asked, watching the boy carefully.

"Dominick Luka," the little boy replied, relaxing as he realised that Clint wasn't going to hurt him. "You know Natalia?" Dominick asked, making Clint raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah kiddo... She doesn't go by the name of Natalia anymore though... She's known as Natasha now... She's also my wife," Clint replied watching the boy carefully as he came closer to her. "DO you know her?"

"Not personally... But Mama knew her..." Dominick confessed, standing directly in front of Clint.

"Who was your Mama, Dominick?" Clint asked as he knelt down, making sure he was at eye level with the young boy.

"My Mama was Lucya Romanova," Dominick replied, biting his bottom lip nervously as Clint froze at the name the boy gave him... Lucya was Natasha's little sister. "Master Ivan hurt her... And he hurt me after he hurt Mama too... And then mama's skin went very cold... And she didn't wake up... She never woke up," the boy whispered, tears falling from his teal coloured eyes.

Clint pulled the boy into a protective hug. "It's okay kiddo... Ivan won't hurt you anymore... I've made sure of that," Clint whispered as he stood up with the boy in his arms, turning around to Steve who was speaking to the team through the comm. links.

"Right..." Steve spoke to the team before turning to Clint. "The minute we get out of here, they've got bombs set to explode," the captain explained, watching the little boy in Clint's arms as the archer picked up his bow. "Is the kid okay?"

Clint looked at Dominick who had his arms wrapped around Clint's neck. "Not yet... but Natasha and I will be there for him until he is... And after that," the archer stated, looking back at the soldier.

Steve nodded in reply before Tony interrupted them through the comms. "Guys, you might want to get the fuck out of there... Bruce just called... Natasha's just gone into labour," the Billionaire informed the two, making Clint pause at the information.

"What did you just say Tony?" Clint asked as he and Steve quickly made their way through the building to the group's Quinjet.

"I'm just after saying that your wife has just gone into labour... And is requesting for you to get back to the Tower as soon as possible," Tony replied, grinning at the archer as he ran out of the building. "So that's Natasha's actual nephew," he added as he noticed the boy that Clint was carrying.

"Yes..." Clint replied before looking at _Nightcrawler_. "Kurt, have you ever been in the Avengers' Tower?" the archer asked, earning raised eyebrows from everyone in the group.

"Yes, once when the X-Men had a training run," Kurt replied. "You want me to jump you back to the Tower for the birth of you and your wife's first child," he added rather than asked, making everyone else make faces of realisation.

"Yes," Clint replied breathlessly. Kurt nodded and put one of his blue hands on Clint's other shoulder where Dominick didn't have his head laid and nodded at the archer before jumping them to the Tower. "Thank you so much," Clint said with a nod to the mutant before running towards the elevator. "JARVIS, where is Natasha?" Clint asked as he kept Dominick close to him. The archer had barely known him twenty minutes and he was already protective of the boy. '_Must be a Romanoff thing_,' Clint thought amusedly.

"Mrs Barton is on Dr. Banner's floor, Mr Barton... Dr Banner and Ms Ross moved her to the lab after she had me inform them that her waters had broken," the AI replied as the doors opened on Bruce's floor. "Mrs Barton had requested me to send you to her current floor the minute you arrived at the Tower," JARVIS added, making Clint nod his head in realisation.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint replied as he quickly made his way into the lab. "Nat?" Clint called as he noticed his wife lying in the bed.

"Clint," Natasha replied as she recognised her husband, smiling at him as he made his way over to her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she noticed Dominick in her archer's arms. "And?"

"Dominick Luka Romanov," Clint replied as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Natasha. "Your sister, Lucya's son," he added, making Natasha pause before groaning as another contraction hit her.

The red head brought a hand to Dominick's forehead and brushed a stray lock of the boy's spiky hair out of his face. "Cá bhfuil Lucya ansin _(Where is Lucya now)_?" Natasha asked in Irish as the boy turned his head to look at her with big teal eyes, reminding the ex-Russian so much of her little sister.

Clint shook his head at his wife, not speaking the words he knew would make everything worse. Natasha nodded at her archer, knowing exactly why he didn't speak the words and watched her nephew carefully. "Hey Dominick," she whispered in greeting, watching the boy observe her carefully.

"Natalia..." the little boy whispered as he recognised Natasha from the pictures his mother had shown him before she had been taken away from him and his life. "Natasha," he corrected himself as he remembered what Clint had told him back at the facility. "You're hurt," he whispered, his forehead furrowing as Natasha winced when another, stronger, contraction hit her.

"It's okay Dominick... I'll be fine," Natasha whispered as she took the little boy's hand and put it on her baby bump. "I'm having a baby so everything will be fine when he's born," she explained, smiling at the boy warmly. "But me and Clint need you to go with Pepper until he arrives which should be any minute now," she added as Bruce walked back over to her, signalling she was dilated enough. "And the minute we're ready, Clint will bring you back in," she whispered as she signalled for Clint to bring the boy closer to her. "I promise," she added as she pressed her lips to Dominick's forehead lovingly.

Dominick nodded as Pepper, appearing from apparently nowhere, and took the little boy from the couple while Clint removed his tactical vest and wife beater before climbing behind Natasha so he could be a better prop for her back. The couple smiled as they returned Dominick's wave as the CEO brought him out to the longue area.

"Clint... I am not letting Dominick go to another family," Natasha whispered as she turned her head to look at her husband.

"Baby, I wouldn't expect you to," Clint whispered as he kissed her softly. "I've gotten very fond of that kid, even though I met him just over half an hour ago... I seriously think it must be a Romanoff thing," he added, grinning at Natasha cheekily as he interlaced the fingers of their hands.

"So, say, if I were to suggest that we adopt him as _our_ son, would you disagree with me?" Natasha whispered before groaning as a particularly hard contraction hit her, and on Bruce's word, the ex-Russian started pushing, squeezing her husband's hands tightly.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Nat," Clint whispered as he rubbed comforting circles on Natasha's knuckles as she continued to push. "Dominick Luka Romanoff Barton... Sounds perfect," he added with a tender smile, not even noticing the pain in his hands at the red head's grip.

Natasha was just about to reply when a loud cry interrupted her, alerting the couple to the sound of their first born's first hello to the world.

"Hey Guys... Say hello to our son," Bruce stated as he held the boy up while Betty handed Clint a scissors so the archer could cut the now clamped umbilical cord. Clint did as instructed and cut the cord before Bruce handed the young infant to his, now exhausted, mother. "He's cute," the doctor commented, smiling at the couple.

"Thanks Bruce," Clint replied before he pressed his lips to Natasha's sweaty forehead. "_We did go Nat,_" he whispered in the red head's native tongue into his wife's ear.

Natasha nodded and brought her left hand up to trace her son's face. "Joseph Charles Barton," she whispered, smiling as she already began to memorise her son's facial features. "Clint, he looks like you," she whispered, smiling as Clint brought his left hand over hers, following her movements lovingly.

"I'll clean him up while Bruce finishes cleaning up here," Betty stated as she slowly took Joseph from a reluctant Natasha. The scientist brought the infant over to the sink, in the line of sight for both the assassins so they could see everything she was doing while Bruce slowly pulled Joseph's placenta out of Natasha.

When both Betty and Bruce were done, Betty handed a now clean Joseph to Natasha, the small boy now wrapped in a blue/ white towel. "He needs to feed now," Bruce informed the red head.

Natasha nodded and followed the doctor's instructions as he taught her how to breastfeed. The ex-Russian gasped as Joseph latched his lips to her breast, the infant feeding hungrily on the nub.

"I'll go get Dominick," Clint whispered as he slowly got from behind his wife's back, smiling at her and their young son lovingly. Natasha returned his smile and nodded, turning her head to gaze at the little boy in her arms.

Clint smiled as he exited the lab, finding Dominick with Pepper watching an episode of '_Tom & Jerry_'. "Hey Dom," Clint greeted, smiling at the little boy warmly.

"CLINT!" Dominick shouted, jumping up from the couch where he had been sitting beside Pepper and running towards the archer. Clint picked the little boy with ease, setting him on his left hip. "Were you good for Pepper?" he asked, sending a look at mentioned CEO.

"He was excellently behaved," Pepper stated with a smile. "Tony could learn from him," she added cheekily.

"When you tell Tony about that little surprise of yours, I'm sure he'll grow up a bit," Clint replied with a knowing smirk, making Pepper's jaw drop.

"What? How? When? How do you know that I'm pregnant?" Pepper asked as she finally recovered from her shock.

"The random sickness... Ringing Natasha one night at quarter to two in the morning... Random mood swings that Tony has stated that are definitely not your time of the month," Clint listened, smirking at the CEO.

"You know what? That doesn't really surprise me that you know when you say it like that," Pepper replied before pointing at the lab doors. "Go before Natasha request JARVIS to get you in there again," she ordered cheekily.

Clint stuck out his tongue at the CEO before, along with Dominick, waved at her and made his way back into the lab where Natasha was lying with a now sleeping Joseph on her chest. "Hey Dom," Natasha greeted, smiling at the little boy as Clint walked over to the bed.

"Hi Natasha," Dominick replied as Clint placed him on the bed beside Natasha.

"Dom, we have a question for you," Clint started as he sat down on the bed, looking at Natasha, Joseph and Dominick. "If you'd like, Natasha and myself would like to adopt you... which means you will be staying here with us," Clint explained, both he and Natasha watching the young boy carefully.

"So Natasha would be my Mama and you would be my Papa," Dominick stated, looking between the two.

"If you want, yes," Natasha replied, smiling at the boy softly. Suddenly Natasha had Dominick's arms wrapped around her neck, the young boy nodding and whispering 'yes' in Russian into her ear on a rant.

Natasha smiled softly at her husband as she held their oldest son close to her with her free arm as her other one held her sleeping newborn son to her chest. Clint climbed onto the bed and sat behind Natasha, wrapping his arms around his family protectively and lovingly.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered as he watched Dominick fall asleep in Natasha's arms as Joseph continued to sleep in the red head's arms.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered smiling as she let her eyes drift close as exhaustion began to take over her body, one thought crossing her mind; herself and Clint finally had their own family.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I don't know exactly when the next chapter is because I have a few requests to go through but it **_**will **_**be within two weeks. But I would love what you all thought of this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fanfic:****Let Me Love You Ch. 16, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,038.****  
Warnings:****This chapter includes mentions of child abuse, murder, violence and other things that might make weak stomachs turn... Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:****I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for ch. 15, I love everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story:**

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, couldn't resist the two annoying each other :) Yeah, Dominick gets his happy ending too :)_

_blackangel150 (Yeah, Dom gets a bigger family :) Yeah, no one should be surprised if Natasha or Clint knows something before anyone else... It's Clint and Natasha :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you liked it :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_Dancingqueen4life (I'm glad you liked it :) I fixed that little piece too, thank you for pointing it out :)_

_KennaWynters (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it Hun :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you liked it :) If Tony didn't faint when Pepper tells him, then it isn't Tony :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :) Thank you, I'm glad you loved Dominic to :)_

_NCISRookie33 (Sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone cry :) I'm glad you liked it :)_

**Okay... I better just get this over with... Please don't kill me...**

**This is the last official of '**_**Let Me Love You**_**'...**

**Yeah... Please don't kill me... There is an epilogue which I hope to post soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, read and/ or reviewed this story... There are no words to describe how much your support means to me... Love you all :)**

**So until then, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' :)**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Natasha smiled down at Dominick as he sat in her lap, humming 'Twinkle Twinkle' in Russian as he coloured in his colouring book, the three year old comfortable in her arms. The two were sitting down on the window ledge in the master bedroom.

"Mama, is that okay?" Dominick asked as he held up the book so he could show Natasha his piece.

"That looks beautiful Baby," Natasha replied, pressing her lips lovingly into her oldest son's spiky hair.

"Where's Papa and Joseph?" Dominick asked as he put his book and crayon down before curling up in Natasha's arms while the red head tightened her arms around him protectively.

"Papa's walking around with Joseph to get him use to the apartment because he's only two weeks old Dom... They should be back soon," Natasha replied with a smile just as her husband and two week old son entered the master bedroom. "Here they are," she added, smiling at her archer and youngest son while her oldest giggled at them.

"Hey Nat... Hey Dom... Miss us?" Clint greeted as he walked over to his wife and oldest son. The archer smiled at the two as he sat down beside them on the ledge, smiling as Dominick smiled at his little brother lovingly.

Dominick nodded before yawning slightly as exhaustion finally began to kick in.

"Come on Dom... bedtime," Natasha whispered, smiling at the little boy who wrapped his small arms around her neck, shaking his head half heartedly.

"No... Wanna stay up..." Dominick mumbled sleepily against the skin of Natasha's neck.

Natasha smiled at Clint as they had a silent conversation before the red head whispered into her son's ear. "Do you want to stay with me and Papa?"

Dominick nodded enthusiastically at Natasha's offer, tightening his small arms around his mother's neck. "Yes please, Mama," the little boy whispered before he slowly lost his fight against sleep.

"Our sons are so Mama's boys," Clint stated teasingly as the couple stood up and walked over to their bed with their sons in their arms.

"Oh shud'up Clint," Natasha mumbled as she set Dominick down in the middle of the bed before taking a slowly waking Joseph off of Clint so she could breastfeed him while Clint climbed in beside their oldest son. "Our kids are so your sons... They have me wrapped up around their little fingers," she replied, smiling lovingly at the archer.

Clint returned his wife's smile as she slowly climbed into the bed on the other side of Dominick. "I love you, my Spider," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers softly, making sure not to squash their oldest son.

"I love you too, my Hawk," Natasha whispered against his lips as Joseph finished feeding and curled up against Natasha's chest. The couple shared one more smile before they lay down, Clint's arms resting over Dominick and Natasha protectively so he could keep his family safe.

_*** * * The Next Day at Dinner * * ***_

Natasha helped feed Dominick as the little boy giggled and laughed with her as the rest of the group ate in between the many conversations. The ex-Russian shared a knowing smirk with her archer as they noticed Pepper take a second helping of chicken curry. This was going to be fun.

"Oh yeah... Tony?" Pepper started, making said Billionaire look up from the conversation he was having with Jane and Bruce about some science project the three were working on. "I'm pregnant," she revealed before going back to eating her dinner.

Tony's jaw (along with everyone but Natasha, Joseph, Dominick, Clint and Bruce) dropped at the revelation. "Did you just say..." the Billionaire started before he blacked out, falling out of his chair at the same time.

Dominick looked at Tony before turning to Pepper. "Auntie Pepper... that was some way to tell Uncle Tony," the little boy stated with a smirk before turning back to his plate, looking to finish his dinner.

Clint and Natasha burst out laughing at the innocent way their oldest son had said his statement. "Oh God... Pepper... if you and Tony decide to have any more children... Make sure that Tony has some sort of protection for his head," Natasha stated as she finally recovered from her laughing stint, noticing the genuine look of innocence on Dominick's face.

"I had to tell him some way," Pepper replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"Should we wake him up?" Bruce asked as he looked down at his fellow (_unconscious_) scientist.

"No," most of the table said at the same time, making Dominick bang the tablet lightly and whisper-shout "JINX!" as he noticed that his little brother was still asleep in his father's arms.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other with a happy grin on each of their faces as their oldest son sat happily in between them. The red head brought her left hand up and brushed some of the spikes that had fallen down on Dominick, pushing them out of the way of the young boy's watchful teal eyes.

"We'll have to cut that hair of yours soon Dom," Natasha stated as she helped the little boy finish his dinner.

"Can I you cut my hair like Papa's?" Dominick requested, looking up at his mother with hopeful big teal eyes.

"Of course Baby," Natasha responded as she let the little boy climb into her lap. "_And you get to teach Auntie Pepper and Uncle Tony's child how to prank Uncle Tony when he or she is old enough_," the red head whispered in Russian into her oldest son's ear.

"_And Joseph?_" Dominick asked, making both Clint and Natasha smirk.

"_And Joseph_," Natasha responded as she held her oldest son close to her while interlacing the fingers of her left hand with those of Clint's right, smiling as she looked around the table, at all of her _family_. "Nat," Clint started, turning to look at his wife. "_I'm glad you let me love you_," the archer whispered in his wife's native tongue, smiling at the red head tenderly.

Natasha smiled at her archer lovingly and replied in the same tongue, "_So am I, Clint. So am I._"

**So... Yeah... What do you guys think of the last chapter? I'd love to hear what you all think :) And I hope to have the epilogue up soon :)**


	17. Epliogue

**Fanfic:****All About Us, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****720.****  
Warnings:****This chapter includes mentions of child abuse, murder, violence and other things that might make weak stomachs turn... Read at your own discretion.****  
Author's Note:****I want to say a very big thank you to the following for their reviews for ch. 16, I love everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story:**

_ksp2010 (Yeah, Tony has a habit of passing out in my stories when Pepper has to tell him something important :) I'm the same; happy endings are the best :) Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_blackangel150 (Yup, Tony has a habit of fainting :) I do too... They'll have his genes and be very good at taunting people :) like their father :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it Hun... Told you I'd get the epilogue up on Friday :)_

_All For Jesus (I was laughing when I wrote it :) And when I read your review, it made me think that the way I had worded some of the story was very doubled meaning (head protection :)_

_Starrgazer11 (Tony's reactions are brilliant... I'm sad that it's over too :'( But there is a sequel :) hehe that'll be funny :)_

**So until then, I hope you all enjoy this snippet of first chapter of the sequel '**_**All About Us**_**' which takes place around two weeks after the last chapter of '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' :)**

_**Christmas Morning...**_

Natasha grinned into the crook of Clint's neck as she heard Dominick giggle as he entered the master bedroom. The ex-Russian smirked as she felt the bed dip slightly before the little boy jumped on his parents, very thankful that she was wearing the shirt her husband had worn the previous day and that her said husband was wearing a pair of boxers.

"MAMA! PAPA! CHWISTMAS!" the little boy shouting, jumping up and down on his parents in an attempt to get them out of bed.

"Dom... it's only 08.35," Clint replied wrapping his arms tighter around his wife as he read the bedside alarm clock.

"But Santa came and brought everyone presents," Dominick replied as he stopped jumping, allowing his parents to pull him down into a hug.

"And Joseph is going to be up in about five minutes as well," Natasha added as she kissed Clint's pulse point lovingly before sitting up slightly. "Meaning I have to get up to feed him and change his nappy," she added, pressing her lips to Dominick's cheek lovingly. "Morning Little Bird," the red head whispered as she got out of bed leaving her oldest son and husband in the bed as she left to tend to the youngest Barton.

"Morning Mama," Dominick replied as he moved so he was sitting on Clint's chest, earning a groan from the archer. "Come on Papa... Mama said yesterday that everyone was coming to our floor to open all the pwesents," the little boy added as he got off his father and headed for the door.

Clint groaned slightly and rolled over so he was facing the door; _**did he really forget that everyone was coming to their floor for the unwrapping of the Christmas presents?**_

Suddenly, Dominick re-entered the bedroom. "Papa, get the fuck out of bed... IT'S CHWISTMAS!" he ordered childishly (_and innocently_) earning a raised eyebrow from a suddenly awake Clint just as Natasha entered the bedroom with an almost four week old Joseph in her arms.

"Dominick... who taught you how to say that?" Natasha asked as she walked over to the bed with her oldest son in tow, handing her infant son to her husband who was now sitting up in the bed.

"Uncle Tony," Dominick replied as he climbed into the red head's lap, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"Okay... You're not allowed to use that word okay... If something you don't like happens, use the word 'sugar' instead... Is that clear?" Clint stated as he moved so Natasha could lean against him, holding a cooing Joseph in his arms.

"Okay Papa," Dominick replied easily. Natasha and Clint smiled at their oldest son lovingly before JARVIS interrupted their little family conversation.

"Mr & Mrs Barton... Should I send requests to everyone, as they are all now awake, that they may come up to your floor to unwrap the presents?" the AI asked as Natasha and Clint stood up with their two sons in their arms.

"Yes JARVIS," Natasha and Clint responded as Clint took Dominick off of Natasha so she could put on a clean pair of boxers before taking the boys off the archer so he could put on a pair of sweat pants and a red wife beater.

"Seriously Clint... it's snowing outside... Even after all these years, I wonder how you are never cold," Natasha stated, looking at the archer with an amused raised eyebrow.

"_Well, I wouldn't make such a good personal heater for you if I was... As you once told me in, where was it, Bucharest_," Clint replied with a knowing smirk, making Natasha blush slightly as she remember the first time she ever told Clint that he was her personal heater.

"Shud'up Barton," Natasha replied, having a good feeling that this was going to a fun day... Given the fact that there was going to be two pregnant women in the tower. "_And we have to make sure that Tony or anyone else doesn't annoy Pepper or Maria_," the red head added in Hebrew, throwing her husband a knowing look.

"Agreed," the archer whispered, nodding his head in agreement, having learned very well that an annoyed Maria was hard to deal with... An annoyed Maria and Pepper was not something he was willing to threaten on Christmas Day.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece from the first chapter of '**_**All About Us**_**' which is the sequel to '**_**Let Me Love**_**'.**


End file.
